Benefits of a Bucket List
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: "I was gonna call it a 'f*ck-it list' but I figured that was a little unprofessional. It's just a sex bucket list though, filled with whatever kink or fantasy we've ever wanted to live out."
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yo yo yo I'm back and better than ever? It's me! I've got a new smut story for ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

Between his classes and his rigorous practice schedule and his social life, he barely had any time to just relax and sit in the library, doing a little extra studying here and there. When he did find the time, he'd put on his headphones and find a quiet corner near the back to be alone.

Opportunities like those were rare. That's why when the stack of books was slammed on the table beside him and someone sat down in the empty chair he jumped and looked up in surprise.

Sitting next to him was a girl with pale skin and blonde hair in a messy bun, dressed in a varsity athletic jacket and leggings. Zed has to admit she was pretty cute, but she had completely snuck up on him which wasn't cool.

He pulled his headphones down and around his neck. "Um, hello?"

"You're Zed Necrodopolus," she stated. "Six foot two inches, one-hundred and seventy-eight pounds. Fullback."

Zed squinted his eyes in confusion. "Um, yes. I'm sorry, how do you know all that?"

"Not important," she said. "I'm Addison and I have an opportunity for you."

"What?"

"My name," she said slowly, "is Addison. I'm a cheerleader, by the way. I have a very important and urgent opportunity for you."

"Um…"

"We're both collegiate athletes and have a schedule of four classes this semester," Addison said. "You're in three out of four of mine. Unless you've decided to do 'The Science of Happiness'."

"I'm not in that class."

"I know, I said that," Addison said. "I've seen you play football and around and all that."

"Okay? You said you had an opportunity for me?"

Addison nodded. "So I'm sure you're aware of the fact that we have very little time fo anything besides school and practice." Zed nodded. "You're pretty hot and I know you aren't in a relationship. My offer is simple: I need a real dick because it's been way too long."

Zed blinked in surprise. "What?"

Addison nodded. "I want you to fuck me. That's it. Depending on what happens we could keep it going or I'll swap my classes." At Zed's slightly hurt face, Addison laughed and shook her head. "No I'm kidding. I can't weight my classes. I'll just avoid you. But I doubt you'll be bad at sex. I've found that pent up sexual energy is really, _really _good."

"But…what? Why?"

"There's this thing called friends with benefits. Ever heard of it?"

"Don't you—no offense—need to be friends first?"

Addison shook her head. "Come on. Do you want to fuck me or not?"

"I don't know you," Zed argued.

Addison rolled her eyes. "If it helps, I just came from practice. And…" She unbuttoned her jacket and gave him a seductive smile, shrugging the jacket over her shoulders. She was only wearing a sports bra underneath and her skin still had a sheen of sweat on it.

Zed's eyes widened in surprise and he fought the urge to even look at her tits. "What the hell," he breathed out.

"You're so not like other college guys," Addison said with a laugh. "It's okay, I'm giving you permission to look at my tits."

"Are you sure?"

"I've literally asked you to fuck me," she said with a playfully smile. "I won't pressure you or anything, but I'm guessing you haven't gotten any pussy since we got back in June. What's one time?"

Zed swallowed thickly. "You really want this?"

Addison nodded. "You haven't even taken a peak. I like your self-restraint. It's kinda hot."

"I-I dunno," he stuttered. "I probably wouldn't be very good at it. I mean, I dunno. I've never done…_sex_. I mean I'm not a virgin! I-I just haven't done, like…yeah."

He stopped when he realized he'd embarrassed himself enough and looked away, blushing. Addison just giggled. "Aw, you're cute," she gushed. "I do get what you mean, though. You're a sweet and innocent guy who's only ever had sex with his girlfriend."

Zed nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "I have had plenty of experience with one-night stands." Addison paused and frowned. "That makes me sound like some kind of slut but I'm just saying that I'm nineteen and I haven't had a serious relationship since I was sixteen. I can do whatever the fuck I want with my body too."

"Okay?"

"Do you wanna do this or not?"

Zed nodded and Addison couldn't help but smile slightly. "Cool. You can text me when you're done with practice today. We'll go from there."

"Okay." Zed said with a nod. "Wait, how did you know I have practice later?"

"We practice at nearly the same time. The only difference between the cheer practice and football practice is that you guys spend mornings in the gym and afternoons on the field and we rotate between like six different places."

"Okay." Zed nodded again. "I—_we_ have a test in English tomorrow. I gotta study right now."

"I could also help you out with that," Addison added. "We don't have to just keep this as purely sexual. I help you out, you help me out. Etcetera."

"I thought that was what the whole 'friends with benefits' was about?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "I could teach you the rhetorical triangle while riding your dick. No biggie."

Zed gaped at her and she laughed. "I'm not joking, by the way. I could definitely do that if you want."

"I'd rather keep English in English class and sex in the bedroom," Zed said in a joking tone. "But I actually do not understand anything about rhetoric and we have a test on the three of them not including kairos and I just know she'll include kairos even though she said we don't have to worry about it—"

"Your rambling is so cute," Addison said with a smile. "I gotta go. I have class soon." She rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket up, not buttoning it again as she gathered her books up. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and slipped out a paper.

"That's my Snapchat. You know what to do."

* * *

_ added you as a friend!_

Addison couldn't help but smile at her phone as she walked to her class. For a second she had thought she had gone on too strong and had scared him off.

Zed even sent her a snap a few minutes after adding her. It was of half his face, shadowed by his hoodie, with the words 'y the fuck is ethos not emotion?' Addison giggled because he was literally so adorable and so not like the guys she's interacted with on campus. Especially the guys who played sports like he did.

Another came in before she could reply. It was a similar picture but this time said, 'ok seriously what is ethos.' She rolled her eyes and took a quick picture of the sky (with her eyes and above at the bottom of the screen) and typed out 'how credible and reliable the author is or how the author draws attention to the audience's credibility.'

The next was of Zed frowning at the camera. 'How did you type all that in a minute?'

Addison sent back a snap of her smiling brightly. 'I'm just that awesome!'

Zed sent her one last snap of himself waving to the camera. 'I need to study bye!'

He was so cute and definitely not what Addison expected when she was doing research. His stats for football showed he was the most versatile guy on the team with the most tackles and sacks in the past season. He wasn't even a defensive player, but when he flipped sides he was practically a beast. They called him a 'Zombie' because of his aggression, mercilessness, agility, and high pain tolerance.

It was part of the reason why Addison picked him. Beside the fact that he was fucking hot, she wanted someone who could get rough in bed. The last time she got laid was in January when they got back from winter break and got invited to a fraternity party (to be fair, she wasn't invited; all she had to do was dress slutty and they'd let her in). It was July now and she was desperately craving a nice pounding, and hoping Zed could deliver.

* * *

Zed finished his dinner close to nine at night. He could study more for his test the next day. "Or," he muttered to himself.

Pretty much all the athletes were in the same building. It wasn't like he or Addison would have to cross campus to get to each other. It was all about who would actually leave their room.

His roommate was in a different state at a soccer showcase in Illinois so he had it all to himself. His housemates were still there but their room was on the other side so they were the least of his worries.

Zed texted Addison and got a response before he could even open his notebook. A few minutes later there was knocking on the living room door and he was running to get it before one of his housemates could.

Addison smiled at him when he opened the door. She had changed into a black tube top and a mini skirt with a pair of low top sneakers. "I was coming up from eating," she said in explanation. "My floor is just below yours."

Zed nodded. "Okay."

Addison followed Zed into the 'apartment' and to his room "So who's home? I like to be loud. Well, usually not on purpose. Not the point."

"Just these dudes on the team with me." Zed shrugged. "They're on the other side of the house though."

He pushed his door closed and flicked the lock, turning around just as Addison moved closer to him. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Before he could say anything Addison was pulling his shirt up his torso. She wasn't nearly tall enough to get it all the way off but Zed finished what she started. Addison couldn't help but smirk.

"Which bed is yours?"

Zed pointed to the one on the left and grabbed her around her waist. She giggled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, you're nice and fit," she said. "I like it. Not too many muscles. You're hot."

"You're also nice and fit and hot," Zed said in a surprisingly low and husky voice.

He pulled the zipper of her skirt down, then the skirt and her panties down. He leaned down and kissed her a little roughly. Addison stepped out of her bottoms, then wrapped a leg around his waist. Zed pulled her up and she wrapped both her legs around him as he carried her to his bed.

He laid her down and trailed kisses along her jaw, then down her neck. Addison moaned and arched her head back, giving him more space to kiss and bite at her exposed neck.

Zed pulled back and pulled her top up and off. He couldn't help but laugh a little. "Why aren't you wearing a bra?"

"You should stop asking questions and fuck me," Addison said. She sat up and untied the drawstring of his sweatpants, pulling them down along with his boxers. She grabbed him in her hand and pumped him, and Zed sobbed a little against her neck, biting down to stop himself from doing anything louder.

Addison pulled him by his dick toward her wet pussy. Zed let her guide him into her pussy, letting out a loud moan as he sunk into her depths. Addison gasped and moved her hands up to around his neck.

Zed thrusted the rest of the way in and they both moan loudly. Her pussy is hot and pulsing and absolutely dripping. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pushing on his add to draw him deeper (Zed realized that she was still wearing her shoes). They stay like that, panting and unmoving. Addison's pussy throbbed around his member and everytime he feels it he fears he might cum.

"Holy shit," Addison breathed out. She pushed the flyaways off of her forehead and looked Zed in the eyes. She pulled him down by his hair and gave him a hot, open mouth kiss.

Zed pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. "Holy shit," he moaned. They weren't necessarily kissing anymore; rather, Addison was holding his face inches from hers, moaning into his mouth as he slowly pumped in and out of her.

"Oh god," Addison groaned. "More. Faster. Harder."

Zed thrust his hips a little faster, reveling in the sweet whimpers and moans that Addison made. She pulled harder on his hair, digging the heels of her shoes in his ass to urge him to go harder and faster. Zed easily complied.

Addison arched up again him, squeezing her eyes shut and moaning uncontrollably as Zed pounded into her. He shifted so he had one hand on the mattress and the other holding her hips, then moved to bite at her newly exposed neck.

Addison cried out and pulled on his hair. "Oh god—Zed, _Zed_!" She ran a hand from his hair down his arm, pulling weakly on his hand. "Tou-touch me. Touch my clit, please."

Zed moved his hand, seeking out her clit. Addison shrieked and threw her head back, her pussy spazzing as she came hard. Zed groaned and continue to pound into her, fucking her through her orgasm. Her legs tightened around his waist and she dropped her arms to grip his sheets.

"Ugh," she groaned as she came down from her high. He let her legs drop down and turned her head, nudging him away from her neck. "Oh god. Oh my fucking god."

Zed chuckled a little and kissed her jaw. He slowed down to soft thrusts, leaning up a little. "Everything alright down there?" he asked jokingly.

"You're so good at this," she moaned. "Fuck. Oh my god, so good."

She turned her jaw down and kissed him for a second. "Can I ride you? Can I ride your dick, Zed?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, telling him that she didn't want him to pull out. Zed leaned back and pulled her up, leaning back against the wall while she sunk deeper onto his dick.

"Fuck," Zed breathed out.

Addison dropped her forehead against his, breathing hard but smiled. "You're really good at this," she said softly. "I was a little worried. I can research stats and weight and all that but I can't figure out how you are at sex and holy shit did you deliver."

Before he could respond, Addison grinded against him hard, moaning loudly at the feeling. Zed held onto her ass, kneading the soft flesh. She bucked her hips and began to ride him.

She knew all the techniques of cock riding and pussy control. She learned about it online and from some of her slutty friends on the cheer team.

Her hips gyrated hard and fast. In this position, and with the size of his dick, each thrust was hitting Addison at the perfect angle. They were both loving the fucking, grunting and moaning and gasping for air.

She clenched tightly and rode as fast as she could. Addison didn't even need to touch herself to bring herself to orgasm; she was close enough as is.

She practically bounced on Zed's cock, her athletic legs pushing her body up and down. Each bounce hit her G-spot. It was like something out of a professional porn shoot. And it worked. She heard Zed on the verge of tears. She was about to cry too.

After the tenth bounce on his cock, Addison came for a second time. Her pussy and G-spot were so overwhelmed and she screamed out in absolute ecstasy. Zed took over and thrust shallowly into her until he came, biting down on her shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Zed's dick softening and slipping from her pussy.

"Oh my god," Addison said with sudden realization. She lifted her head to look at him and asked, "Please tell me your clean. It's not really something I can research and I definitely don't want an STD and I will literally cut off your dick if you just gave me an STD."

Zed laughed a little tiredly. "Yeah, I'm clean. Are you clean? And, like, not ovulating? 'Cause we definitely didn't use a condom."

"Clean and I have a IUD," Addison said. With the clarifications out of the way, she smiled a little silly smile. "That was pretty awesome. I haven't been fucked like that in a while."

"I could tell," Zed said.

"What made you call, by the way?"

"Didn't feel like studying," Zed shrugged. "I need a fucking nap."

Addison giggled and climbed down from his lap. "I should get going too. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Addison nodded and pulled her skirt on, then her top. "English class. Test. The reason we just fucked?"

"Oh." Zed got up and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Addison grabbed her bag and pulled her keys from it. "I'll walk you out."

Addison smiled and walked with Zed to the door. He made sure she was going up to her floor before closing the door. His housemates—Eric and Jamari who were both on the football team with him—had come from their room and were watching him from the kitchen.

"Dude," Eric said. "You just fucked a cheerleader."

"Oh? I had no idea." Zed said sarcastically.

"A hot cheerleader at that. Did you see her ass in that skirt?"

Jamari chuckled and shook his head. "I'd be more concerned about Bucky coming for your ass," he said. "You just fucked his baby cousin. When he heard about this you're a dead man."

"Addison is an adult and so am I." Zed shrugged. "Bucky can bitch all he wants. He can't stop me from screwing her again."


	2. In the Car

**#1: IN THE CAR**

News traveled fast in the athletic building. Zed was honestly terrified of Addison's cousin, Bucky, hearing about it. Bucky was a force to be reckoned with on campus; powerful with more connections than your average major business man. He could ruin someone with a snap of his fingers and not bat an eye as he did.

Zed covered his head with a hoodie and walked to class with his head down. Everyone had their classes around the same time so it was pretty deserted around ten. Campus was bustling though, so he put in headphones and concentrated on reciting rhetorical triangle.

Zed sat in the back of his English class and took out his notebook to review as much as possible before the test. He could see Addison sitting close to the front, also studying. It took everything in him to not stare at her and concentrate on studying.

Zed was sure he failed the test. He left class once he finished, a few minutes before the class would have ended. He had forty minutes before his next class where he'd usually get lunch, typically off campus.

Once he was in his car, Zed turned on the engine and connected the Bluetooth. He jumped at the sound of knocking on his window and looked up, seeing Addison smiling at him. He rolled the window down. "Hello."

"Hi," she said she was with smile. "Would you be interested in fucking in your car?"

Zed shrugged. "Sure. I've got an appointment to clean it this weekend anyway."

Addison giggled and said, "That's what's great about you. I could come up and just tell you take out your dick and fuck me hard and you'd do it, no questions asked."

Zed chuckled. He rolled his window back up while Addison walked around the hood to the passenger door. Zed watched her curiously; he had assumed they would go in the backstreet but apparently she had other plans.

She tossed her backpack into the backseat and closed the door. "Is this okay?" she asked. "It's kinda been a crazy fantasy of mine to fuck in the front seat of a car and well, I don't drive. But it's totally cool if you'd rather go in the back."

Zed grinned at her and said, "Go wild, I'm game for anything."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Zed didn't know what she was getting at but nodded anyway. Addison just smiled wickedly. She drew her legs up onto the seat and leaned over the center console, quickly undoing Zed's jeans. He wordlessly lifted his hips and she pulled his jeans and boxers down enough so she could pull out his slowly hardening cock.

Zed had no idea what she was planning on doing, but the worry left his mind once she started stroking his dick. Despite popular belief, he doesn't really care about his dick size and therefore he's never measured it, but Addison's hand looks so small as she strokes him and it makes it all the better. He dropped his head back in pleasure, letting out a soft moan.

Addison giggled. "I haven't done much, Zed. Are you that horny?"

Instead of answering her question, he said, "Your hand is pretty dry."

"You complain a lot for a guy who's getting a free handjob." Addison pointed out. Still, she adjusted herself and leans over, wrapping her lips around his tip. Zed sucked in a breath as she deepthroated him.

Addison hadn't gotten the chance to show off her cocksucking skills the day before and holy fuck Zed might just lose his mind. She just sucked him all the way down without any trouble or anything and she swirled her tongue around and _fuck_.

Addison pulled up and gave him a sort of smug but innocent smile. "Is this better, Zed?"

"Uh huh," Zed moaned.

Addison giggled a little. She leaned down again and took his length in her mouth. "Oh my god," he moaned, his head falling back against the headrest.

Addison giggled again, this time her mouth full of cock. The action sent vibrations all through his dick and his body, making him moan again. Addison pulled up from his dick, her chin shining with saliva. "Put your chair back," she instructed.

Zed reached down and slid his chair all the way back (which isn't much farther considering he drives with it pretty far back already) and moved the back all the way down. When he looked back over at Addison, she's wiggled out of her leggings and was moving to straddle him. She held his dick an inch from her pussy and asked, "Am I the only pussy this dick has been in recently?"

"Yes," he said, slightly impatient.

She smiled and aimed his dick, rubbing the head between her folds for a few seconds before sinking down on him. She lets loose a long moan, her head falling back and her chest heaving.

"_Fuck_, that's good," she moaned.

She could be talking about his answer to her question or the fact that he was once again balls deep in her pussy. Frankly, Zed didn't care. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and Addison was back on his dick, her warm and wet and tight pussy wrapped around him. Add in the fact that they were in his car, in the parking garage on campus and could get caught at any moment made everything a hundred times better.

Addison put her hands on his shoulders, using it as leverage to start riding his dick. She pulled up until only the head was in then slams down, eliciting a short gasp from both of them. She leaned over to make more space and started rolling her hips on him.

She dropped her head into the croak of his neck and started sucking and kissing at his neck. Zed keened, arching up against her. His hands grab her ass and start guiding her up and down at a quicker and harder pace. Addison moaned and bit down on his neck.

The car was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Zed moved his hands from her ass and grabbed the bottom of her tank top, pulling it up. He was frustrated that it was still on and that he didn't have clear access to her boobs which wasn't acceptable.

Addison sat up and he pulled her shirt up until she wiggled out. He tossed it toward the backseat, and when he turned his head back she'd already got her bra unclasped and dropped it on his head. Zed couldn't help but laugh and grabbed it, tossing it away along with her shirt.

"So not fair," she said.

Zed put his hands on her hips. "What?"

"I-I'm totally—_uh_—na…naked. And you're still…still wearing so much cl-cl—" Zed sat up and captured her nipple in his mouth. At the same time, he started thrusting up into her, harder and faster than she had been bouncing on him. Addison gasped, grabbing him by his hair and crying out, "_Zed!_"

He switched boobs and Addison clutched his head to her chest, not wanting it to end. She pulled on his hair until he slowed down and pulled off her nipple. All she managed to get out is, "Shirt," as she continued to ride him.

They both pull his shirt over his head and Addison tossed it behind her. Zed laid back against the chair and Addison followed, pushing her chest in his face. He set his feet and grabbed her by her waist, thrusting up into her hard. Addison gasped and moaned as he continued pounding up into her, her boobs bouncing in his face. He can feel her pussy start spazzing, and Addison cried out his name just before she came, her body trembling over him. He didn't slow his thrusts and Addison sobbed, her nails digging into his shoulder.

She started to come down from her orgasm and only then did Zed slow down until he came to a stop, still hard inside of her.

"Zed," she moaned quietly. Her pussy twitched and they both let out moans in response. She moved back slowly until they're at eye level. She looked at him in wonder and disbelief and asked, "How the fuck have you held out this long?"

"I want to fuck you in the backseat," he stated. He gave her a shallow thrust and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting back a gasp. "Take you from behind. Watch that perfect ass while I fuck you hard."

"Yes," she moaned. She pressed an open mouth kiss to his lips. Their mouths move against each other's, all biting and gasping, as if they were trying to swallow the other up. Addison's pussy spasmed like it had a heartbeat and it was killing Zed, like she's milking his cock involuntarily.

She pulled her face away and sat up, swinging her legs off of his until she's slid into the passenger seat. She let out a huff, watched as Zed readjusted his chair. Once it's up, she crawled between the seats to the back seat and waited for Zed to pull off his jeans and boxers and join her in the back.

Addison turned and got on her hands and knees. Zed got up on his knees thrust into her, both of them gasping as he bottoms out inside of her. "Zed!" she cried. "You have to pull my hair. Please!"

It was a surprising request but Zed did it anyway. He grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair, wrapping it around until he had a tight grip and pulled. Addison gasped, her back arching against her will and Zed started thrusting into her. It's rough and fast and hard; Zed used his handhold as a leverage and fucked her for all he's worth, chasing his orgasm. They both moaned and grunt and say incomprehensible things until Addison is withering in her second orgasm and Zed is cumming deep in her.

They both collapse onto the backseat in a heap of sweaty limbs, out of breath and spent. "Oh my god," Addison whispered. "That was so good."

Zed perked up just a little. "Just good?"

Addison turned and looked at him. "It was _amazing_, Zed," she corrected. "You got the time?"

Zed sat up and reached to the front seat, grabbing his phone and announcing, "Almost two twenty."

"Fuck," Addison cursed. "I still have an hour until practice."

Zed shifted until he was sitting back against the door. "I have class in, like, twenty, thirty minutes."

Addison sat up too, kneeling in front of him. "Would you be willing to blow off class to go to your dorm?" she asked. "You can pull my hair all you want. And spank me."

Zed got to the dorms in record time. They were both barely dressed as they rushed up the stairs to Zed's floor. Zed ended up with a noise complaint from the people downstairs but it was totally worth it because Addison could barely walk out of his room.

* * *

Addison texted Zed that she needed to talk to him and they met in his room. She seemed incredibly excited and giddy and it's pretty hard for him to not get excited as well. Her energy is general infectious and it was great, really.

"So what's this about?" Zed asked once they're sitting on his bed.

The same bed where, just eight hours ago, he was taking her from behind, pulling her hair and spanking her ass. The sheets are a sticky and gross from the mess they made and the room still reeked of sex. All of these thoughts were enough to get him going in his sweatpants.

"I had an epiphany!" she exclaimed. "While we were fucking in the car."

"The fact that you were having coherent thoughts is insulting."

Addison giggled and playfully hit his arm. "Shut up, I'm being serious," she said. "You said that you were game for anything."

"Uh huh?"

"And, well, I may be a bit addicted to your dick," she said, "and have crazy amazing fantasies ever since last night. Like fucking you in your car."

"Fantastic, by the way."

Addison ignored him and continued. "So it got me thinking: what if we just went crazy? Like did any fantasy we desired? With full consent of course. Like…like a sex-bucket list."

Zed raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? Think you could, like, give an example? Be a little clearer?"

She rolled her eyes but said, "Like, at one point in my life, I want to get fucked in the ass. I wanna try anal. I would put it on the sex bucket list, or fuck-et list—"

"Hilarious, really."

"Zed!"

Zed laughed at her. "Sorry, it's a good name," he said, "and idea. I like it. Sounds fun."

"Really?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

Zed nodded and she grinned, picking up her phone. "Okay, we should throw out some ground rules too," she said as she started typing. She showed him her phone with a document opened, titled '_The Fucket List_' and below that, 'Rules.'

"I think this goes without saying, but consent," Zed said and she nodded, typing it out.

"Of course, it never hurts to get even more consent," she said. "Um, two. How about a safe word?"

Zed nodded. He looked up and thought, trying to think of something obscure enough that they'd never say it casually during sex but still short enough to get it out fast, just in case. "How about, like, a fruit," he suggested. Addison raised an eyebrow at him, so he explained, "like, peaches or something."

"Peaches?"

"It's short and it's memorable," he shrugged, "plus, how often do you even say peaches in regular conversation?"

Addison nodded. "Peaches it is," she said, typing. She paused, thought, then looked up at him. "What about, like, a safe action?"

"A what?"

"Like, in the occasion that we couldn't speak. An action that is like a safe word."

"Hm," Zed hummed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Like," she said, then paused, then continued, "like keys. In the occasion I would be gagged and I need you to stop, there's a set of keys within grabbing distance that I just grab and shake or throw at you—whatever I feel like—and you'd know to stop."

Zed nodded slowly. "Okay, keys," he said. "Next rule?"

"Number three," Addison said, "exclusivity."

"Of course," he said. "Four, condoms?"

Addison shrugged. "I'm fine without right now, but you know, depending on the situation we should both have some ready."

"Like if we were to fuck in the backseat of my car," he said pointedly. "Which has cum stains now."

Addison just giggled. "I will not apologize," she said. "Now, number five. Um, something important. How about…sleepovers?"

"I share a room," Zed reminded her.

"My dorm is just me and my friend," Addison said. "We've both got our own rooms, so, I'm good with them."

Zed nodded. "I don't care either, but I share this place with three other guys, so that just a warning for you."

"Okay so," Addison said as she started typing, "sleepovers are not mandatory but not entirely frowned upon. Not that Zed has three roommates."

"Also note that if you do sleepover, I will be making you breakfast," he added.

Addison smiled and wrote that down too. "Six." She looked up at him, a little regretfully, and said, "no feelings. This is just having fun. We're both way too busy for a relationship."

"We definitely established this in the library yesterday," he said.

"Just needed it in writing," she said. "Anything else?"

"I think we're good for now," Zed said.

Addison nodded and typed more. "Okay, I'll share it with you and then you can start adding to the fucket list."

"Okay."

Addison handed her phone to him and he typed in his email so she could share it with him. They both waited until both Zed's laptop and phone lit up with the notification. Addison grinned at him and said, "Perfect, now one last thing."

"What?" he asked.

Addison looked down at his crotch, his partially erect dick tenting up his sweatpants. Zed took the hint and stood up, pulling his sweatpants and boxers down. Addison stood too, pushing him back against his bed and pulling his pants and boxers all the way off, then placed them on his bed.

She kneeled between his legs and wrapped her hand around his hardening member. She removed her hand and spit on it, remembering what Zed had told her earlier, then started stroking him. Zed let out a loud moan before remembering that his housemates were there, on the other side of the house but the walls were thin and they probably heard him—

He lost all coherent thought the second Addison wrapped her perfect lips around his cock and depth roster him like an expert. She was really amazing at blowjobs. She could win a medal or something.

Zed also learned that Addison swallows. And she looked incredibly sexy drinking his cum. He could get used to this.

* * *

**a/n: Yo yo yo! Here's this! Enjoy! And if you've got suggestions for the bucket list, I'm down for whatever. Well I am free to not use your suggestions, but I will take them! Thanks in advance!**


	3. In the Gym

**#2: IN THE GYM**

Addison had sucked his dick once but it was the only thing he could think about, which was why it was the only thing he could dream of that night. Her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, her deepthroating him, Addison flicking her tongue over his drooling tip, letting her spit run down his member. It was so hot and she looked so hot, he woke up ready to burst.

And when he opened his eyes, it was all real: she was audibly slurping as she moved her head up and down, sucking the first few inches and using her hand on the rest. Once she saw that he was awake, she winked at him and removed her hands to his hips, using it as leverage to deepthroat him. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried out, feeling his dick swell before he came, clutching his sheets and shallowly thrusting up into her mouth.

He finished, panting, and let go of his sheets, looking down at Addison. He had so many questions and his head was buzzing. "Fuck," he breathed.

Addison giggled in response. She sat up on her knees, which was when Zed noticed she was wearing a sports bra and leggings, her workout clothes.

"What…What was that for? How did you get here? What?"

Addison laughed and said, "Check your phone."

Zed squinted at her and she rolled her eyes, grabbing his phone from the side of his bed and passing it to him. He had a message from his coach, saying that the gym was starting renovations that morning so it would be closed during random hours of the day, which included his usual team practice time. Instead, everyone would be required to go to the gym when they could and log their times, which needed to be a total of two hours.

"Well I already know how I'm getting my workout," Zed said, grinning and sitting up. Addison laughed and moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you got half of my reason for being here," she said.

"Half?"

Instead of answering, she gave him a devilish grin and stood, stripped off her clothes, and sat with her legs around his waist, boxing him in. She tossed her leggings and bra off his bed, the motion causing her soaking slit to rub against his member. Zed let out a groan at the sensation, already feeling himself hardening.

"Do you need another blowjob to get hard?"

"Oh god yes," Zed groaned.

Addison rolled her eyes playfully but turned around so his dick was level with her mouth. Her ass was right in his face and before she can suck his dick in her mouth, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and used his hands to spread her ass cheeks. Addison squealed and he pulled her down, for what was probably the greatest sixty-nine ever (and also some pretty great fucking).

* * *

_Addison [11:22am]: When are you going to the gym? _

_Addison [11:22am]: Cuz I've got this kinda crazy idea of screwing in the gym _

_Addison [11:23am]: If you're down for it ofc_

_Zed [11:42am]: I just finished class_

_Zed [11:42am]: I'm gonna go home and change and then go so maybe at like noonish_

_Zed [11:42am]: If you can figure out the logistics then I'm down for whatever _

_Addison [11:49am]: Let me know when you're here! _

_Addison [11:51am]: Get ready for me!_

Addison sent him a picture from that morning, of her sucking his dick. It was a live picture too, so it was like a gif of her sucking dick. It's like she's asking for him to sprain his dick (Is that possible? Zed's pretty sure that was possible) but he doesn't mind it that much. How often does a hot, horny girl enlist him in a sexcapade? (The answer: not very)

* * *

Zed only owned boxer briefs for football. They were tight and he didn't like the feeling at all. Boxers were nice and roomy. But briefs helped to keep his…genitalia in place. Good for workout, wasn't too necessary when he was practicing football ('cause of the jockstrap).

The briefs plus the erection proved for a…fun time. After he signed into the packed gym—which was only going to be open for another hour—he went straight to the treadmills, where Addison was running. She smiled at him and he gave her a wave, getting on the treadmill next to her. Addison pulled out her headphones and turned her speed down so she was doing a light jog.

"Hey stranger," she joked. "Do what I asked?"

He turned on his treadmill to a slow walk. "Mhm. Though I don't know how you're going to manage to pull this off without getting us expelled or whatever the punishment is."

Addison laughed and shook her head. "You'll see. Just let me know when you're ready."

Zed nodded. His looked her up and down, slowing down when he got to her ass. His cock throbbed; just looking at her ass made him think of all the times it was bouncing in his lap.

Addison caught him staring and grinned wickedly. "Like my leggings?"

"Uh huh."

She wagged her finger at him for him to lean closer, which he did. "I'm not wearing panties," she whispered.

He won't be able to wait any longer. Knowing that she's commando and probably wet, staining her leggings at the expense of him, has him ready to burst (and she hadn't even touched him yet!).

"Let's do this," he told her, his voice already wrecked.

Addison giggled and turned off her treadmill. "Trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"Follow me."

He turned off his treadmill and followed her to the weights. "Spot me? I'm a base for tomorrow's game which is not something I'm very good at and I haven't gone through a full practice without dropping someone so I've gotta build up my strength."

Zed didn't know what weightlifting had to do with fucking but she asked him to trust her so he nodded, helping her put the weights on the barbell (two tens on each side). She's small but strong and resilient as fuck (he knew, she could go rounds without quitting).

Soon, he realized what this had to do with her plan. They were doing squat lifts and she was pushing her ass into his crotch, on purpose. Clearly, she didn't struggle lifting forty pounds and she was more focused on ruining him in the worst way possible.

"Fucking hell," he grumbled.

Addison gives him an evil grin. "I dunno about the forty pounds."

They went down and Addison pushed her ass back into him. He tried and failed to stifled a groan. Addison turned her head to him and said, "I think I need something harder, don't you?"

And back up again. Fuck. If the gym weren't filled with people, he'd fuck her right then and there.

"God Addison you're killing me," he mumbled into her ear.

Addison ignored what he said and asked, "Think you can get me working up a sweat?" She pushed her ass back into his and he groaned.

"Fuck, can we speed this up a little?"

Addison giggled and stood up straight. "I'm gonna put this away," she told him. "Meet me in dance studio B."

* * *

Dance studio B was three walls of mirrors and those ballet bars. There was a carpet on the floor and an equipment closet. Which is where they found the abundance of yoga balls, one of which Addison ended up on while Zed ate her out. Zed did it with his pants down and stroked himself as he ate her. It was dangerous and Addison's nearly fell twice, but she was cumming within minutes of them getting there.

"What time is it?" Addison asked breathlessly.

"Hell if I know," Zed grumbled.

Addison rolled off the yoga ball and got up on her knees. "Have you ever wanted to fuck in a room full of mirrors? Where you can see your dick pounding me from all angles?"

Zed groaned, his hand still moving up and down his cock. "Yes, god yes," he moaned.

Addison pulled up her leggings and got up, motioning for Zed to follow her. He stood up, shaking out of his gym shorts and his briefs. He's just about ready to burst if he's not careful. He had to force himself to stop jerking off, following Addison to the mirror. She pulled her leggings down to her ankles and off, kicking them off to the side, then grabbed one of the ballet bars with both hands. She looked at Zed through the mirror and bit her lip.

"Holy hell," he muttered.

He stepped up behind her, wanting to tease her by also wanting to just pound her until she's begging for mercy. He grabbed her waist with one hand and used his other hand to guide his dick into her wet snatch. Her back arched and her head dropped, both of them groaning as he sunk in balls deep.

"I think I might be a little addicted to your dick," Addison moaned.

Zed's eyebrows went up in amusement. "Just a little?"

"Yes a little, I have some self control."

"We are literally fucking in a dance studio, in the gym." His kept one hand on her waist and let the other spread over her ass, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, drawing out a long and low moan from Addison.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little addicted," she muttered. She let her head drop onto the bar as he slowly thrust in and out of her. "Not—_uh_—not my fault…that you're—_so good_—you've got such a nice dick. Fuck."

Zed hummed, acknowledging her words and also savoring the way her pussy swallowed him up. "Stand up for a sec," he said. Addison did, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him clear access to her neck.

The image in the mirror was tantalizing. Addison had a few hickeys, slightly faded, littering her neck, and was stretching up while his dick remained still inside of her. Zed looked down at her neck, picking his next hockey spot before doing what he needed to do. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up, exposing her pastel blue sports bra. Addison lifted her arms and let him remove her shirt, then bra, then insisted he also strip naked too.

Zed pushed her back down and she grabbed the bar again. He knew they were running out of time; the gym would close in maybe a half an hour and this was no time to be slow and teasing. But he figured he wouldn't get another chance to screw Addison here again, so he'd better savor it.

And then Addison's phone started ringing. They both groan but Addison wiggled her ass and Zed pulled out. "It's my mom," she explained. "If I don't answer she'll go batshit crazy and probably speed over here to make sure I'm not dead."

Zed frowned but moved to lean against the bar. Maybe the call would be quick. Addison went and picked up her phone, answering it as she walked back. "Hi Mom," she said in an overly sweet voice.

Zed's eyes land on her add as she leaned on the bar again. He started to stroke himself while she talked on the phone. "Gimme a second Mom," Addison said, then moved her phone to the side to talk to Zed.

"Keep going," she whispered. Before he could even pull a face, Addison turned back around and went back to the phone.

Fucking her while she was on the phone with her mom? It sounded like a terrible idea, especially because Addison had zero self control. She was moaning like a wanton slut while he was fucking her slowly mere minutes ago. But the idea of the risk made his dick harder. Plus the clock was ticking.

Who was he kidding. He didn't need to be convinced to fuck her.

He moved behind her and entered her slowly. Addison mouth fell open in a silent moan. "I just have practice at four," Addison said into the phone. Zed put his hands on her hips and drew himself out, pushing back in.

"Oh," she said, though Zed knew it was a moan. "You don't have to make a—" Addison squeaked when Zed thrust in more forcefully than before. "A fuss," she gasped.

A thrust, a little more powerful than the last, and Addison lets out a stifled moan that she covered up as a, "_Mhm_. I'm fine, Mom. I—_mm_—I went to the gym. Just a little—_oh_!—sore."

They lock eyes through the mirror and Zed was afraid Addison might glare at him to stop. Instead, he thrust into her again and her eyes roll back. She bit her lip and he let out his own moan, one he'd been holding in for a while. Addison was so sexy.

"What?" she said in her phone. "Oh, yeah. Well—the, um, walls are really _thin_," Addison fought a moan as she said part of her sentence. "And m-my neighbors are really…really horny."

Her ass pushed back to meet his thrusts. She must have been getting close. He slipped an arm around her waist and spread his fingers over her center, letting them press into her dripping folds while also surround his cock. It's so foreign to him to actually feel his cock sliding in and out of her that he revels in the moment.

"So today? I…I should be free." Addison said.

Zed remover his fingers up until they slid over her clit and she shivered.

"Actually Mom, can I call you back? I've got to get some homework done," Addison said breathlessly. There's a pause, then, "Bye."

She hung up and dropped her phone on the floor, her head falling forward, letting out a long and loud groan. If Zed wasn't breathing ragged as he upped his pace, he would have laughed.

"You been holding that in?" he teased.

Addison whined in response. Zed pinched her clit between his fingers and Addison cried out. He tugged and pulled as he pounded into her, bringing her to her orgasm. He stopped thrusting and moved the hand on her hip to cover her mouth, unsure if the studio was soundproof.

Once she's stopped moaning at the top of her lungs, he released her mouth. "Oh my god," she breathed, her puss still tremoring around him. "Oh my god, how have you not cum?"

Zed shrugged. "I was a little busy trying not to make noise while you talked to your mom."

"Sorry about that," she mumbled. She spent another minute catching her breath, and said, "Okay. I'm ready. Fuck me good."

"Do we even have enough time?"

"We will."

So Zed took hold of her hip with on hand and pulled out, slamming back into her. He starts off with a rapid and torturous pace that makes her cry out. An idea hit him, and he pulled his hand from her clit and stuck his now wet and stick fingers into her mouth, catching her by surprise. She didn't protest and started sucking on his fingers for a second before pulling off.

"Wait wait," she said, and he stopped midfuck. She looked at him through the mirror and asked sheepishly, "If I give you my phone, could you, maybe, take some pics?"

She sounded like she wanted to say more but didn't, sonhe nodded. "Yeah," he breathed. Addison grinned, then ducked under the bar and picked up her phone, unlocking it and passing it to him.

She pulled his fingers into her mouth then grabbed the bar again, which he took as his cue to continue fucking her. Addison moaned around his fingers. Zed looked from her shaking ass to the mirror, and understood why she wanted pictures. It was an incredibly sexy scene, like the picture she had sent him earlier.

He continued to fuck her (and take pictures) for a few more minutes until the familiar cramping and spasming. Addison pulled off of him though, dropping down onto her knees and using her hands on his dick until he's cumming. On her boobs. And she smiled at him all innocent and everything.

He got in several more pictures of her looking like that before she stood up, taking her phone back. "Have fun?" she asked.

He nodded, leaning against the bars for support. He was glad he wouldn't have practice for almost five hours. He was best and needed a nap.

"Can I get a ride to the apartment? Unless your not going back right now."

"No, I am," he assured her. "I'm fucking exhausted."

Addison giggled and walked over to him. "I hope not too tired. I have a surprise for you. Don't worry, you don't have to use your dick."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes. Now come on."


	4. In the Locker Room

**#3: IN THE LOCKER ROOM**

Zed didn't hear from Addison until the next day; game day. He had texted her the night before, telling her that they probably shouldn't hook up until _after_ the game, since they both needed all of their energy. She was fine with the answer and agreed that football and cheer would come first for both of them, respectively, and it would be a new rule on the document.

The game wasn't until four, so Zed got his homework done throughout the morning, met with his team for lunch, and then headed to the field for warmups. The game went on as usual; Zed played for a good majority, scored a couple of touchdowns, and got benched for a whole quarter because he nearly got carded. When he was heading to the locker room for halftime, he caught sight of Addison, in her tight cheer uniform, being lifted into the air. His eyes traveled up her long, pale legs, until he was looking up her skirt at her pink shorts. He quickly looked away, his face flushing. It was a good thing he had just come off the field and he could pretend his red cheeks were just from exhausting and not from upskirting.

He was on the bench for most of the third quarter and couldn't stop stealing glances at Addison. The first time she noticed him, she laughed and waved a pom pom at him. The second time, she stretched her arms down and crossed them at the wrist, which seemed innocent enough except he knew she was purposely pushing her boobs together. She did it a couple of times throughout the third quarter. The boner he got made playing for the few minutes he did incredibly difficult.

The game ended (they won, of course) and Zed rushed to the locker room. A lot of the guys were heading out for drinks and occupied all of the showers, while others went home. They didn't even bother showering, which made the line a little more bearable. Even though Zed wasn't going out and he was only heading back to his dorm, he stripped off his gear and waited for the showers in his football pants and jersey, since he was driving Addison back too.

Speaking of Addison…Zed slipped out of the locker rooms, figuring he could bug her while he waited for a shower. She was at the end of the hall of the locker room doors, leaning back against the wall. Zed jogged over, stopping in front of her and smiling. "Did you do it?" he asked, his voice bouncing with excitement.

She gave him a mischievous grin, pushing off the wall. "I dunno." She glanced and made sure the hall was empty, then turned and hiked up her skirt. "You tell me."

Her shorts and underwear were gone and he was looking at her bare ass. As fascinating as her ass was, he wasn't focusing on it. He was more concerned with the flat, round piece of silicone poking between her buttcheeks, with a little ring that was just big enough for his finger. She glanced at him, let her skirt fall down and turned back around.

"Did you have it in the whole time?" Zed asked.

"I tried." She shrugged, giving him a sheepish smile. "I lasted six minutes."

Zed raised an eyebrow. "You went and put it back in?"

Addison nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "Yeah, but I didn't have a lot of lube left. Wanna swing by the store on the way back and buy some more?"

"Yeah sure," he agreed. The locker room doors opened and Zed glanced down the hall to see a large group of his teammates leaving. Some of them shouted their goodbyes to him and he gave them a wave back, waiting until the hall was clear to turn back to Addison.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I have no idea how you're friends with those dickheads."

"They're my teammates," he said as an explanation. He shrugged, letting his hands rest on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. "What's the plan for tonight? What'd you do with your parents?"

"They left during halftime, my mom had an emergency meeting tomorrow morning." Addison shrugged, using her finger to play with his hair.

"Hmm. So what's the move? Besides messing around with your asshole."

Addison shrugged. "Anything you wanna knock off the fucket list?"

He chewed his lip thoughtfully. His mind immediately went to anal, because of their activities the previous afternoon.

_Zed sat on her bed, watching as she pulled a large box from under her bed and brought it up, putting it next to him. She opened it, pulling out a smaller box and smiling triumphantly. _

"_I bought sex toys!" _

_He gaped at her; she sat down, putting the box in her lap and opening it. "We'll get to the other stuff later, but I wanted to try out the butt plugs." _

"_Plugs? As in more than one?" _

"_Well duh," she said. "I don't know if you're aware, but your dick isn't small. If we're gonna get that thing in my ass, it's gonna take a couple of different sized butt plugs, maybe some dildos, to get that happening." _

_He nodded, swallowing thickly. "That makes sense." _

"_I got this this morning," she explained. "They're all cleaned. And I was hoping you'd wanna help me out?" _

_Zed lifted his eyes from the box to her face, seeing her shy smile. It was kind of adorable, especially for someone who was holding a box of butt plugs, asking him to put a butt plug inside of her. _

"_Did you buy lube too? That seems important." _

_She grinned and nodded eagerly. She got up, passing Zed the box, and went into her bathroom, coming back with a small bottle of lube. Zed stood up, putting his hands on her waist and turning her to face him. Her eyes widened and she grinned, his hands kneading her ass. _

"_Zed, my parents will be here in like, an hour, so we can't fuck again," she said. _

"_I know, just appreciating your lovely ass." _

_Addison giggled, arching her back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I wasn't sure you'd be so on board with everything, you always seem so tentative to…all of this." _

"_You thought I was vanilla, even after I so willingly agreed to be your sex experiment buddy?" _

"_You're always so nervous can't you blame me!" _

_Zed chuckled, sticking his thumbs in the band of her leggings and pulling them down to her ankles before standing up again. "I'm very tempted to ignore everything about tonight and prove how 'not vanilla' I am—" _

"_You proved that plenty the other day in the car. And on the yoga ball. And in the dance studio." Zed raised an eyebrow at her and her mouth formed an 'o' with realization. "You're dirty talking," she realized. _

"_Yes, Addison." _

"_Sorry, you don't really do that often." _

_Zed chuckled, shaking his head. "Get on your hands and knees, Addison." _

_Addison giggled, stepping out of her leggings and panties and saying, "Look at you, all commanding." She grinned, "I think there's something like that on the fucket list." _

"_Well guess I gotta practice being a bit more dominating." _

"_Just 'cause it's on the list doesn't mean it has to happen tomorrow, we've got plenty of time." _

"_The same cannot be said about right now," he said. "Hands and knees. Stick your ass out." _

_Addison had an excited grin on her face, crawling onto her bed and doing as she was told. She wiggled her ass too, making him roll his eyes. He got on the bed beside her, picking out the second smallest butt plug. Addison looked back at him and frowned. "C'mon Zed, I bet I could handle something a little bigger," she complained. _

"_You ever had something in your ass?" _

"_I got my finger in once!" _

_Zed rolled his eyes, smiling and shaking his head. "Let's just try this out. Get it in, move it around a little, and if you want we can go bigger." _

"_Aw how kind of you." _

_Zed picked up the lube, popping it open and squeezing a generous amount on her asshole. Addison squealed in surprise, scooting away from him by a few inches. "It's so cold!" _

_Zed hummed in response. He used his index finger to rub the lube into her asshole, slowly massaging the lube, pressing his finger into her asshole. "You relaxed?" he asked. _

"_How could I fucking relax with you pressing into my asshole." _

"_Well I won't get anywhere if you don't, Addison," he informed her. _

_Addison looked back at him, her lower lip hitter out in an adorable pout. "Zed, do you think you could eat me out? I'm sure it'd help." _

_Zed chuckled, leaning forward and sticking out his tongue. He let it graze through her slick folds, moving further down, pressing the flat part of his tongue into her sensitive numb. She shivered and gasped, her head dropping down on the bed. _

"_Yeah, that helps," she muttered. _

_Zed flocked his tongue over her clit twice more, then moved back up through her folds, teasing her entrance. He kept massaging her asshole with his finger, feeling the little sphincter tighten and relax. Addison let out soft little moans as he ate her out, slowly coaxing the tip of his finger into her asshole. Once it was in, he pushed a little harder, just a bit more insistently, working down to his second knuckle. He let his finger sit for a moment, lapping at her juicy pussy before he pulled out and sat up, much to her dismay. _

"_Jesus, Addison, it's really tight in there," he told her. _

_She turned her head back to him. "I know, I can't wait for you to destroy it," she said. "Like you've done to my pussy." _

_Zed raised his eyebrows in surprise, feeling his dick start to harden. "Fuck me," he muttered. "Are you sure we can't fool around? We could be quick." _

"_I have to shower," she stated. "I reek of sex and I've got your cum all over my tits. But I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, after the football game." _

"_I don't want you to feel obligated—" _

"_Zed, I don't feel obligated. Now _please _go back to eating me out." _

He looped his finger in the ring of the butt plug, giving it a little twist and grinning when Addison's mouth fell open in shock and pleasure. He turned his finger as much as he could before he risked snapping it and Addison's eyes fluttered closed, a quiet moan escaping her parted lips.

"Zed," she moaned, her voice barely above a whisper. He brought his eyes up to hers, gauging the darkness of her dilated pupils, giving her a wicked grin which she returned.

"Let's do it in the locker room," he stated, his voice thick and hoarse, sending a shiver down her spine.

"_God_ yes!"

Zed chuckled, adjusting the plug her ass, then he set her down on the ground and started back to the locker room, Addison following at a much slower pace. Zed went in first, listening for the showers to find none running, then calling out for his teammates. He waited a minute, doing a quick sweep of the locker room before ducking back out the door and yanking Addison inside. She squealed, nearly falling over from the force at which he pulled her. Before she could collect her bearings, he grabbed her other wrist, backing her into the lockers and smashing his lips against hers.

Addison moaned, grabbing him by his hair and hoisting herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. While Addison undid his pants and pulled them down so they sagged, pulling out his hard cock, he slowly removed the plug from her ass, warning several low moans from her. He pulled his mouth away from hers, giving her a half-serious look. She nodded, her lips swollen and cheeks flushed, understanding what he was saying, and wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him. The head of his member teased her slit and she moaned, holding on tight as they moved around the locker room to the opposite side, where Zed's locker was.

Just as he was reaching to put it away, he noticed just how..._big _it was. "Addison, you were using—"

"The biggest one? Yeah."

"Holy shit," he muttered.

"What's the problem? I'm so ready to get my ass fucked, Zed."

"No problem, just observing." He closed his locker, then put a hand under her ass, using the other to grab hold of his dick, stroking it up and down her wet slit. Addison whimpered in response, and before she could start begging, he lined himself up and pushed inside of her. Her whimpered turned into a low moan, both of them moaning quietly so as to not make too much noise for a passerby to hear. Still, the lockers rattled as they fucked against them, the metal shaking louder than the both of their moans.

Addison managed to pull off her top, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her bare tits. Zed figures she must had taken off her bra too when she took off her shorts and panties. He moved a hand from her thigh to her right boob, pinching her nipple between his fingers. She whimpered, about to say something before she got distracted by a particularly rough drag of his dick that hit her every nerve ending, angling upward perfectly, unlike anything he had done before. Her head fell back against the lockers, a pleasure-filled gasp escaping her lips, and Zed went back to holding her up with both hands. "_Oh_ _fuck_!" she said in a breath of air. She looked at him with wild eyes and said, "Do that again."

"What? This?" he asked cockily (pun intended), repeating the motion and earning another satisfied whimper from Addison.

"Oh my god," she whined as he repeated the movement several more times. "So good. _Fu-u-uck_!"

Zed moaned, leaning forward and gave her a hot open-mouthed kiss. Addison moaned, roughly pulling on his hair, clenching her legs around his waist as he continued pounding into her.

"_Uh_—oh fuck," he moaned into her mouth. She pulled his lower lip between her teeth, biting hard and pushing her hips down to meet his thrusts. "You're so fucking wet, _fuck_."

He pulled his mouth away from hers, her teeth scraping his skin, and he brought a hand up, pressing three fingers against he parted lips. She instantly closed her mouth over them, swirling her tongue over each individual digit and moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Shit," he grunted, feeling the end nearing. He would hold out, he wouldn't cum without getting Addison off.

"Yeah, fuck me, fuck me," she whined around his fingers.

Zed withdrew his fingers, moving them back to where they had been holding her up, except he used his hand to pull her ass apart, sticking a finger into her still lubed asshole. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth in a permanent 'O' as he pressed a second finger inside.

"_Ah-Ah-Yes!_" she cried, her fingers tightening in his hair, her back arching off the lockers. "M-more! Gimme m-more!"

Zed looked at her with wild eyes, shallowly fingering her asshole. "I'm—_uh, ah!_—I'm so close! _Zed_!"

"Touch yourself," he growled.

Addison happily obliged, her fingers pressing into her clit while also caressing his thrusting cock. It was all so much—too much—and they both came hard, moaning loudly and wildly, their hips jerking erratically as their bodies convulsed on the other. Zed closed his mouth over hers again, their moans muffled together. He bit her bottom lip hard, thrusting shallowly into her spamming cunt with his firing rod until they were both completely spent.

Panting, sweaty, and completely out of breath, they sunk down to the ground, Zed's softening member slipping out of her and he withdrew his fingers as they sunk on the floor. They stopped kissing (if you could even call it that) and sat there, trying to catch their breath. Zed leaned back against the bench and Addison dropped her head on his shoulder.

"That…that was…wow." Addison said between breaths.

"I didn't think…"

"Yeah…"

She lifted her head, giving him a soft smile. "For someone who just played a football game, you have great stamina."

Zed breathed a chuckle. "Only for you."

She smiled brighter, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back and sighed. "Okay, I am in desperate need of a shower."

Zed nodded in agreement and they both slowly got to their feet. He grabbed his stuff from his locker, passing her the plug.

"You know Addison, my dorm is completely empty," he informed her. "My roommates went to a post game party. Won't be back for a couple more hours."

"You think you can get that thing to full mast by the time we get back to your place?"

"I'm already getting pretty hard right now," he admitted, making her laugh.

"Lemme go grab my stuff. I'll meet you in the car."


	5. At the Carnival

**(As requested by mushofpudding...)**

**#4: AT THE CARNIVAL**

Zed woke up the next morning, entangled in his sheet and in Addison's limbs. Her head was resting on her chest and, in order for them both to fit on his bed, they were snuggled together. She had the softest smile on her face as she slept, which made him smile. '_She's so adorable,_' he thought, letting his hand caress her hair. '_I could get used to this_.'

Woah, wait. He did _not_ just think that. There was no 'getting used to' waking up with her and giving her soft kisses awake, making her breakfast and—no, none of that. They had both been very clear about no feelings. It was just experimenting with sex, nothing more. He couldn't deny the fact that she was..._beautiful_. '_Fuck! Stop that! No feelings!_' he scolded himself, shaking his head. He let out a sigh, sinking back into bed. He could use a few more hours of sleep anyway. Cuddling with beautiful, fun, Addison, who looked so adorable and peaceful while she slept.

He closed his eyes, melting back into his bed, only to be disturbed by his door opening as quirky as possible. Zed peeked an eye open, lifting his head a little to see his roommate, Julian, walking in. Zed blushed, pulling the blanket up to cover Addison. _Fuck_, it was Sunday. He forgot Julian would be back, and now Addison was there and sleeping and looked so cozy. He didn't want to wake her, but he wasn't sure how she'd feel with his roommate back.

Julian grinned and nodded at him. "Hey man," he greeted.

"Hey," Zed said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Julian glanced around the messy room and Zed panicked for a moment, knowing he and Addison just threw their clothes wherever before hopping in the shower. Just his luck, Addison's white cheer skirt had landed on Zed's desk chair, right where Julian had his focus. He stated at the garment for a few seconds, then turned back to Zed with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, Dude?"

"If you give me five minutes to put on clothes, I can explain."

* * *

It had taken a minute to untangle from Addison without waking her, then another to pick up their clothes and pile them all on his side of the room before he got dressed in pajama bottoms and an old tee shirt. He met his roommate in the kitchen, where Eric and Jamari were sitting and eating breakfast.

"So what exactly did I miss?" Julian asked.

"Zed's fucking Addison Davis," Jamari supplied helpfully, "a hot cheerleader, basically daily."

Julian's eyebrows went up in surprise, his attention going from Jamari to Zed. "Really?"

"Well, basically." He shrugged.

"Please tell me you didn't do it on my bed."

"They rarely do it in bed." Eric scoffed, shaking his head.

"Dude!"

"It's true!" Eric protested. "You've basically got cum soaked into your car seats!"

Zed's jaw dropped, his face going pure crimson. "And I bet the sewers have enough fun to breed a mutant race of Zed-sewer rats," Eric added.

"That's an awful image," Jamari said in disgust.

"Yeah man," Julian agreed.

"It's the truth. She's got him doing some weird sex bucket list thing, which, in theory, should just be super hot BDSM. What have you done?"

"I-I'm not telling you that!"

"I'm guessing it's not super hot BDSM with a smoking cheerleader tied up in your bed?" Eric asked.

Zed glanced at the ground, muttering, "Well not _yet_."

"Am I the only one who _doesn't _want to hear about Zed's sex life?" Julian asked.

"Dude, you've been gone _way _too long," Jamari said. "It's all we ever hear. Whether we want to or not." He then turned to Zed and said, "And if you're so embarrassed, why are you so fucking loud? _You_, Zed. I mean, your girl is a screamer and apparently you have a really good dick, but I'm sick of hearing you."

"Jesus, fuck, okay I'm sorry," Zed said defensively. "I'll wake her up and we'll go down to her place."

"Fucking thank you," Eric complained.

Jamari rolled his eyes, pointing his fork at Zed. "Don't listen to him. I got one love catching glimpses of Addison during the various states of undress while you guys are coming in."

Zed made a face and said, "Ew, dude, she's a person, not a sex toy."

"Wait, how long had this been going on?" Julian asked, looking between them.

"Like, two weeks." Zed shrugged, pushing off of the wall. "I'm gonna go wake her, and we will go down to her apartment where her roommate doesn't hate me."

"We don't hate her, she's hot," Jamari said.

"I've never even seen this chick," Julian admitted.

Zed rolled his eyes and went back to his room, kicking the door closed and going to his bed. He jumped onto the mattress, making Addison squeal in surprise. "Zed!" she cried, laughing. "What the hell!"

"Good morning." He smiled. "We've been kicked out."

Addison sat up, the blanket falling from over her and around her waist, giving him a confused look. "What?"

"My roommate is back from his stupid soccer thing and they were all talking shit." Zed rolled his eyes.

"About me?"

"About _me_," Zed corrected. He looked her up and down, then said, "They love you."

Addison laughed, pulling his sheet off of her body and stretched, casually leaving her legs spread open. "Am I going home alone or are we just relocating the party?"

He licked his lips, his eyes drawn to her moist center. "Definitely relocate the party," he decided. "And if you don't get dressed soon we aren't gonna make it to your place."

Addison giggled, sliding out of his bed and glancing around his room. "Where did my clothes go?"

"My desk," Zed said, pointing in the general direction.

He turned so he was sitting on his butt and watched as Addison put on her bra and pulled on her cheer skirt, then turned back to Zed. "Could I possibly borrow a shirt? I definitely can't ruin my cheer top and someone is a little impatient…"

"I don't think I could physically rip your cheer top," Zed commented, sliding out of bed. He went through his drawers and grabbed a tee shirt, tossing it to her.

"Thank you," she said. "I was thinking of trying an actual dildo on my ass? What do you think?"

"You want me to fuck your ass with a dildo?"

"I mean, it's nowhere close to the size of your dick, but if I want to get that monster in there, gotta practice."

Zed chuckled nervously. "You make it sound like my dick is, well, a _monster_. Just average-sized."

"Please Zed. I've been with average guys. You are _far_ from average." She chuckled, slipping into her sneakers, her heels sticking out. "Like, I've never struggled with deepthroating like I do with you. That, my friend, is a magic dick."

Zed blushed, turning away from her. Addison kept talking though. "You're like a pornstar."

"Okay," he said awkwardly. "Do you wanna go or—?"

"Yeah, come on," she said.

She shouldered her cheer bag and waited for Zed at his room door, following him as they walked quickly through the apartment. "Be back later!" Zed called, while Addison waved at his roommates and they left.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Addison said.

Zed looked at her with wide eyes, still breathless. "Wha—How?"

Addison giggled, sliding off the bed. "You're acting like you fucked my brains out, when it was actually the other way around." Zed sat up, nodding in agreement. "As I was saying, I was thinking about the list."

"Okay."

"I had an idea. There's a carnival in town. And I had a...fun, kinda doable, exhibition idea."

Zed blinked in surprise. "What?"

"It's a little, complex," she admitted. "But I think it might be fun. And kinky. Really kinky."

"Uh, okay?"

"I wanna ride you on the ferris wheel."

Zed blinked, stunned by her bluntness. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to do _what_?"

Addison gave him a nervous smile. "Fuck. On the Ferris wheel. I've kinda always wanted to do it, but, well, I didn't want to, like, freak someone out. Are you freaked out?"

"No! No." he assured her. "Just, well, logistics wise. Isn't that kinda, dangerous? Isn't weight distribution a big thing on carnival rides?"

"That's...that's the weird part," Addison said. "So I have this friend, Cassie, who's kind of...a slut. I kinda tell her about our little sexcapades, we bond. We cheer together and shit."

"Okay," Zed said slowly.

"So what I was thinking, hoping, wondering, is if I brought Cassie and you brought a very open-minded friend. They get it on, we get it on. Everyone is happy!"

Zed nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I can find someone. When?"

"I doubt I can last all week, but the carnival is in town for another month, so whenever is okay."

"You know, I bet I could get one of my roommates in on it and we could…tomorrow night?"

Addison beamed, sitting back on her bed. "Are you sure that wouldn't be too weird? Asking your roommate—"

"Addy, I live in a dorm with three horny athletes, I'm sure any of them would jump at this opportunity."

Addison giggled, moving and straddling his waist. "You're so great, Zed. Great dick, great person." She smiled and kissed him, pressing their chests together which Zed happily accepted, his hands circling her waist. He twisted away from her and smiled.

"Who should I ask? Definitely not Julian. Maybe Eric?"

Addison shrugged. She leaned off of him and grabbed his phone, passing it to him. She bounced excitedly on him, his semi-erect member bouncing between her ass. She laughed at the face he made.

"Are you gonna call him?"

"Are you gonna stop bouncing on me?"

"Nope!" She giggled. "I'm actually gonna ride your cock. 'Cause I'm still horny."

Zed grinned, reaching under her to guide his cock into her cunt. He could text them later, the carnival would be there for a while.

* * *

Zed had one hand gripping his phone, the other one tangled in Addison's hair, guiding her slowly up and down his cock. They were in the backseat of Eric's car, on their way to the carnival with Cassie in the front seat. The radio was loud and they were both trying their best to make as little noise as possible.

Addison was basically laying over the seat, her pale legs curled on the seat behind Eric, velvet shirt crumpled up enough to show off the bottoms of her ass, and soft white sweater pressing into his abdomen, where she had partially rolled up his shirt. Her soft hand pumped his length where her mouth couldn't reach. She let her teeth graze his shaft and he fought to stifle a moan, digging his fingers in her hair.

"Hey!" Eric called, making Zed and Addison freeze. "You two better not be fucking back there!"

Addison giggled and Zed shifted, putting a fist in her mouth to keep from moaning out loud. She pulled off of his dick and grinned at him, then sat up. "Does a blowjob count?"

"In my car?" Eric groaned. "That's disgusting!"

Addison giggled and continued to pump Zed's dick. She grinned at him, a terrifying twinkle in her eyes. She held a finger to her lips. Zed nodded.

"How did you not notice?" Cassie asked. "Addison was literally slurping back there."

"There better be nothing on those seats, Necrodopolus."

"Nope, nothing," Zed rushed out.

"Relax Eric, were just getting excited for the fun tonight," Addison said. "I can't ride a soft dick."

"She's right," Cassie added.

"How is everyone against me in this situation?"

"You're just cranky 'cause you aren't getting a blowjob," Addison said.

"Is that you offering?"

Addison laughed, leaning into Zed's side. "Why did I even set you up?" she asked. "And do you know how dangerous it is to get a blowjob while driving? Zed could have killed us a few weeks ago."

"How is it my fault?" Zed asked.

Addison shot him a look, her hand tightening around his cock in a painful stroke. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, squirming in her grip, but she relaxed her hold and smiled, then let go altogether.

"Are we almost there? I need some dick," Cassie complained.

"There's no damn parking."

Zed looked to Addison, hurt and horny. "We're almost there, put your dick away," she whispered. Zed pouted but did as she instructed. Addison, always a tease, continued to play with him through his jeans, giving him a wicked smirk while Zed managed to keep calm.

* * *

The ride operator seemed wary of the group of college students, giving them the usual spiel about ride safety—standing isn't recommended and don't rock the cart—then sealed them in, moving onto the next cart and putting them a little out of sight.

Zed glanced at Addison, seeing her grinning wide, eyes shifting. She moved into his lap, straddling him. "I'm nervous," Addison whispered.

"I am too," he replied. "What happens if we get caught?"

"I dunno," she said, her eyes shifting from his eyes to his lips. "I think we could be arrested. Maybe. Let's not get arrested, huh?"

"Yeah," he breathed, "let's."

Addison breathed a laugh, her eyes searching his face. She must have been really nervous. Zed casually placed his hands on her waist. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to," he told her. "We can just enjoy the ride. Pun not intended."

Addison giggled, pressing her forehead against his. "No, I want to. You still down?"

"Always."

She playfully bit his nose, making him chuckle in return. He let his hand rub against her ass. "You know you're making it very hard to be horny when you're being super adorable," he said.

"How am I being adorable!"

"You bit my nose," he pointed out. "And you're even more adorable when you get nervous." He stopped himself before he could add, '_It's really cute_.' Calling her adorable was one thing, but adding in the last part would sound too flirty. They weren't flirting, they were fucking.

Her hands went ahead and began undoing his pants. "You say that, yet you're hard as rocks."

Zed chuckled, both of them freezing for a moment when the cart moved again. They had been the third group to get on, which meant there were maybe fifteen or so cars that needed to be filled. Zed didn't know or care that much, he was more focused and Addison's soft hand wrapped around his dick, her wet snatch slowly sucking him in as she lowered herself onto him. His fingers dig into her skin with the effort to hold back his moan of appreciation, eyes fluttering closed and head falling back.

Her arms moved around his neck, her forehead dropping onto his. "I have a problem," she whispered. "I want your dick in me, all the time."

"You know what the cure for that is?"

Addison bit back a grin. "Is it dick?"

"Hell yeah it is."

The cart moved again and Addison jumped and tensed, clamping down on him. He sucked in a sharp breath; he pulled on her waist, dragging her tight, wet snatch closer. Addison whimpered, biting her lip. Her pink lips, glistening from her spit, plump and swollen and so fucking kissable.

He tugged her skirt down, making sure it covered her ass, then moved his hands around her neck, pulling her down and connecting their lips. Addison moaned, her fingers pulling at his hair. He couldn't help but smile, pulling her lower lip between his teeth. He grinned harder when she moaned.

If you were to ask Zed, he would never, _ever do_ it again. Sure, it was incredibly hot to have Addison riding him basically out in the open, directly across from one of his suit mates while her cheerleader friend sucked off Eric. But it was torture. She was practically teasing him, riding him slow and kissing his neck. She hadn't told him that the ride was only a few minutes and she was going to ride him as slow as possible.

Addison climbed off of his lap, sitting next to him on the ride and ignoring his whined of protest. She went ahead and put his slick, rock hard dick away, whispering "Did you have fun?"

"No," he grumbled.

She hummed, buttoning his jeans and letting her hand work his member through the fabric. "It's a good thing we didn't get wristbands, we can Uber back to the dorms and—"

The ride stopped and the operator opened the gate. Addison smirked at Zed, standing up and taking his hand, leading him out of the ride. They walked down the steps and Zed put his hands on her waist, walking closely behind her, pressing his erection into her ass.

"You really think I can wait to get back to the dorms?" he whispered in her ear, his voice low and hoard sending shivers down her spine.

She turned her head and whispered to him, "Do you think Eric will let us in his car?"

Zed looked around, barely catching Eric and Cassie running off in the other direction, probably to the car or somewhere to finish up. "I don't think so," Zed said. "I hope you're thinking of a plan otherwise."

"Well you shit all over the dorm plan—"

Zed led them to the outskirts of the fair, walking along the dimly lit edges. His hands slipped under her skirt, grazing her wet snatch. "I could just take you, right here," he whispered, "behind the rides, where anyone could see us."

He slipped a finger in her snatch, drawing a gasp from her lips. She stepped away from him though, wiping around to face him. "How many more tickets do you have?"

"Four."

"Good." She grabbed his wrist and ran, dragging him across the park and stopping in a relatively short line.

Zed looked up at the pink letters light up the dark sky, adorning the entrance to the ride. _Tunnel of Love_. He refused to think too much about the fact that they were going on the tunnel of love. It was probably just to fuck. It had to be. Yet, his mind momentarily left her body and thought about her hand still linked in his, how freaking couple like that was. Then she stood directly in front of him and pushed her ass into his erection, and all domestic ideas flew from his mind.

Zed had enough of a mind to not openly grind against Addison while they waited in line, though the soft little wiggles of her ass were chipping away at his resolve. The wait between boats was maybe four minutes, he wasn't sure he wasn't counting. It was long enough that it looked like only two boats were in the ride at a time, and vastly apart. It was perfect really. Not many people wanted to go on the ride either, another plus. They were climbing into the rather spacious boat maybe ten minutes after joining the line, their only restraint being the doors on either side.

Their boat went through the streamers, into the dark tunnel. Addison and Zed both undid his jeans, her hand pulling out his member. She straddled him, sliding onto his shaft, both of them letting out quiet moans. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her thighs tight around him.

Addison bounced on his cock, the slippery, wet sounds of her ass slapping against his thighs echoing through the tunnel, louder than the cheesy ride music. The only thing better was their pants and moans, drowning out the 'romantic' songs. They only managed a few minutes, all the teasing finally ending in orgasmic bliss.

Addison's head fell onto his shoulder. Despite her exhaustion, her hips still twisted in little movements on his softening member. "Ugh," she groaned. She turned her head into his shoulder, giving him a tired smile. "That was probably the longest I've ever waited to cum."

Zed hummed, whether in acknowledgment or agreement, neither could tell.

Addison rolled off of him when the ride started coming to an end, snuggling into his side. Zed grinned, slinging an arm over her shoulder once they were off, they walked around the carnival grounds, both a little tired, wandering aimlessly under the colorful lights. It was…kind of romantic, if Zed were being honest. They really needed to….not, hang out and cuddle, after sex. Zed was getting really attached, wanting to do romantic things with her and kiss her, just to kiss her. He couldn't catch feelings, that was against the deal.

"Do you wanna go back to the dorms?" Addison asked.

"You want me to text Eric?"

"Nah. We can just call an Uber."

Zed smiled, his head resting on hers. "Yeah, let's go."


	6. Fisting

**Damn it's been a hot minute since I updated this...but, well, this is a very special update because today is the one year anniversary of this story! Yeah, one year anniversary and it only had six chapters...that's my fault. Anyway, enjoy this extra long, plot filled mess! **

* * *

**#5: FISTING**

Zed and Addison got off the Tunnel of Love, tired and giddy. The ride operator gave them a suspicious look, but they ignored him, walking down the steps and heading aimlessly through the carnival. Zed even slung his arm around her shoulders, both of them lust drunk.

After a few minutes, Addison asked, "Do you wanna go back to the dorms?"

"You want me to text Eric?"

"Nah. We can just call an Uber."

Zed smiled, leaning his head and resting on hers. "Yeah, let's go."

Addison giggled, pulling out her phone. Zed looked around the grounds, the two of them walking casually under the bright lights through the crowds. They could get a bite to eat while they waited. Zed mentally shook his head. Eating together was too…date like.

"Addison?" Someone called behind them, popping the bubble of the pure bliss.

They stopped and turned, Addison tensing. Then she slipped from under his arm, stepping forward as some short, angry, dark haired guy marched toward them. He stopped in front of them, arms crossed. His heart stopped because _oh shit_, this was Addison's super protective older cousin, campus legend, Bucky.

"Where the hell have you been all day! I've been calling you for hours and—" His eyes landed on Zed, his features scrunching together in disgust. "Who in the everliving fuck is he?"

Addison ignored his comments and said, "My phone is….dead. What are you doing here? You hate carnivals. How long have you been here?"

He pointed a finger at her and said, "Don't ignore my question. How long have you been with—" He looked Zed up and down again, squinting. "Green Bean, over here?"

Zed pursed his lips. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Well, Bucky, this is Zed," Addison said slowly. "And he is…um…my boyfriend."

Zed fought back his surprise. It's not like she could come up with any other excuse as to who he was or explain why he just had his arm around her. Still, being called her boyfriend…it made him oddly proud, which it shouldn't have. He wasn't her boyfriend. They were barely even friends. They were just college kids, hooking up and hanging out.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, yep. That's what I said. My boyfriend." Addison stumbled over her words, her hands fidgeting. In an attempt to save her, and also be close to her again, Zed threw his arm around her shoulder again.

"I'm Zed."

"I don't care," Bucky said. He turned his attention back to Addison and said, very ominously, "Enjoy this while it lasts, Baby Cousin."

He gave them one final glare and marched off, making sure to knock his shoulder into Zed's arm and shove him.

"He's rude," Zed muttered. How could such an asshole be even remotely related to Addison? Sure, she was a little intense and wild, but she was also really sweet and pretty caring, at least Zed thought so. Well he figured, since she always asked if he was okay with something. They didn't talk much outside of the whole arrangement.

Addison groaned and Zed glanced down at her. She had her face in her hands and muttered, "Shit shit shit!"

"What's wrong?" Zed asked. That all seemed to go over…well. Zed had heard some terrifying things about Bucky's wrath. That encounter was kind of a let down.

Addison lifted her head, her brows furrowed together. "He's gonna tell my parents!"

"What? Are you not allowed to have a boyfriend?"

"Zed! If my parents don't like you—and they _won't_—literally everything will be ruined! They're gonna make me move back home! I-I can't move back home!"

"What? Why would you have to go home?"

Addison sighed, shaking her head. "I'm from Seabrook. It's less than an hour away. I begged and pleaded with my parents to live in the dorms. And when they find out I've been fucking around with some football player, they'll stop paying my fucking lease and-and—" Her eyes were watering and Zed realized that she was genuinely freaking out about this, and he was the only one around who could comfort her.

He pulled her into his arms immediately. "Hey, calm down," he told her. "They won't make you go home."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," Zed said. He pushed her back at arm's length, looking her in the eye, his hands on her shoulders. "I will pretend to be your boyfriend, and I'll win your parents over. Adults love me."

Addison let out a wet snort. She wiped her nose and pointed out, "You're an adult."

"That's not the point," he said. "Parents, coaches, teachers. They all love me. I'll just win your parents over with my quick wit and charming smile."

Addison rolled her eyes. Zed laughed, pulling her into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders once more. "You wanna get some ice cream? Maybe some funnel cake? Food always makes me feel better."

"Of course it does, Fatass," she giggled under his arm. Zed led her to the cart, stopping in line.

"What do you want?" Zed asked her.

"I dunno," she said. "I can't eat a whole funnel cake by myself. Bucky would kill me if I did." Zed raised an eyebrow and she explained, "There's a weight requirement for cheer. Every two weeks. It's so fun." She rolled her eyes. "Next weight check is Monday."

"That's…awful."

"It's not that bad," Addison said. "It's usually just a range. Like, from ten pounds below your weight at the beginning of the season, and a pound more. It's not hard to maintain."

"If you're sure."

"Yes I'm sure, now buy me funnel cake, fake boyfriend."

* * *

They got their funnel cake and found a space on a mostly empty park's bench. Despite all the space, Addison sat directly in his lap, wiggling her ass against his crotch. He didn't mind much; he wasn't hard and he knew he wouldn't get hard for a little while longer. All that waiting and teasing had done numbers to his stamina. He let her play around, grinning at her amusement of the free ride.

"What do I need to know when your parents insist on meeting your super awesome 'boyfriend?'" Zed asked.

Addison tore off a piece of funnel cake and pushed it against his lips, making him chuckle. She was a little odd, but it was very endearing. He let her slip the piece in his mouth, closing his lips around her fingers, swirling his tongue around them. She laughed and he grinned, pride swelling within him. Her laugh made his heart flutter, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"My dad is a cop and my mom is currently the mayor," Addison explained. "They've got a lot of power in Seabrook, and a lot of very important friends all around. If they don't like you…you could be out of a scholarship."

"…What?"

"My godfather is the director of athletics," Addison said. "My dad golfs with the university president. My mom got eighty percent of my graduating class to come here. And those are just our connections to the university. You wanna play pro?"

"Yeah…"

She shook her head. "My mom is running for governor next year and let's just say she has some…big connections in the NFL."

"Seriously?"

Addison nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"Where do your parents live?"

"Oh, um, California. Little town on the coast."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "That explains why you're so tan," she teased. "Do you surf?"

"I dabble. Not many waves over here."

Addison hummed. "Well, let's just say, they've got connections everywhere."

"Oh."

"You don't have to pretend. This isn't, like, your problem. It's mine."

"I got you into it."

Addison hummed, ripping off another piece of her funnel cake and popping it into her mouth. His eyes watched her lips get stained with the powdered sugar; flashes of her same perfect pink lips wrapped around his dick instead of her fingers, little driblets of cum staining them.

He was wrong, he could definitely get hard again, even after all the teasing and slow riding and the strong orgasm he had had mere minutes before.

"It's not fair, your entire life could be ruined. That'd be my fault." Addison pouted, her eyes falling to the ground. Zed's fingers twitched, compelled to lift her up and comfort her. But that was way too romantic, way too couple-like. They weren't dating. They weren't even officially fake dating yet.

He went for a joke instead. "Addison, I'm shocked you doubt my ability to be your fake boyfriend and win over your parents," Zed said.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. She started to speak, but her phone went off and both of them looked, an adorable picture is a scrawny blonde teen (probably Addison) with her face squished against a dark haired man, the caller labeled "Daddy."

Addison groaned and sighed, sliding her finger across. "Hi Daddy," she said in a bright voice. She'd never sounded so perfect and cheerful, not even when she was cheering. It was weird.

Zed leaned in, able to hear the other end of the call. "_Princess, how have you been? How's school and cheer?_"

"I'm good Daddy. I got an eighty eight on my midterm for English."

"_That's great Baby!_" Zed furrowed his brows because one, Addison had gotten a sixty seven on that paper. He knew because they'd had some intense angry sex after they both got their grades back. And two…okay he forgot his other points, his mind distractingly thinking back to that day.

"Yeah! And Bucky's got the team learning this really difficult new move, but I'm getting the hang of it. You should come to the game next week to see."

"_We'll be sure to be there_," her dad said. "_But, I got a strange call from your cousin a few minutes ago. Said he saw you at the carnival with some boy._"

"Well yeah," Addison said. "I've been on a few dates with him. We have some classes together. He's very nice."

The line is silent for a long moment. Zed rests his chin on her shoulder, his hands wrapping around her middle.

"_I wanna meet him._"

"Oh, I don't know Daddy. We're both in school and he's got football practice nearly everyday. And Bucky is really amping up our cheer practices. I don't know when we could go home—"

"_You'll come tomorrow night. I'm sure you two won't be practicing on a Sunday._"

Addison slouched against Zed. "Yes Daddy. What time?"

"_Six thirty, I'll see you tomorrow._"

"Okay Daddy. Bye. Love you."

"_Love you too Princess._"

Addison hung up and sighed, leaning back fully into Zed. "Tomorrow," she muttered. "Fucking hell. Fuck!"

Zed held her, albeit awkwardly, unsure if his hold on her was over the line. Fuck it, she needed some comfort and he was the only one who could give to her. They were in this together.

"Can we go back to your dorm?" Addison asked. "Will you…I really need to loosen up?"

Zed chuckled. Anytime she wanted to get eaten out, she could never say she wanted it. She always got flustered and embarrassed. It was odd, considering there were _so_ many other things to be embarrassed about, yet the words 'eat me Zed' made her red and shy.

"What do you need exactly?" Zed teased.

"Zed," she whined. "You know." She twisted her fingers together, a pink flush creeping up her neck.

"I don't think I do."

"I would like…for you to, um, eat me. Please." She buried her face in her hands and Zed couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you wanna get fingered too?"

She nodded.

"You know at some point you'll have to coach me on how to win over your parents."

She lifted her head, turning in his lap. "Tomorrow. Can I stay at your place tonight? Then we can start bright and early."

"Yeah, eat your funnel cake though. I spent a whole four dollars on that."

"I bought the ride tickets! That was _way_ more expensive!"

Zed laughed. "Okay, lets call it even."

"_Even_?"

* * *

Addison had been moaning in her sleep since he'd started, but Zed knew from the subtle twitch of her thighs that she was finally waking up. He grinned to himself, flicking his tongue over her clit one last time, then traveling down her legs. He started at her right knee, slowly kissing up her thigh.

The closer he got to her pussy, the more his teeth sank into her skin, biting her gently, soothing the teeth marks with his tongue. Addison moaned, her leg tending under his slow attack while the other wrapped around his neck.

"Mhm," she moaned, "fuck me Chris Hemsworth."

Zed rolled his eyes. He bit her, hard, and she squealed, her hand swatting at him from above to covers. "You're gonna give me a fucking bruise!" He didn't let up and she tried to squirm away from him. "Stop! We have dinner tonight. I have cheer and my skirt is not that long."

He let her go, smirking and said, "Oh I know, it's a sexy ass skirt."

She pouted, letting out an annoyed huff. Zed took it as his cue, drifting to the dripping hot center between her legs. "I know you're pouting," he said. "You know what happens when you pout."

He popped up, the cover flying off. Addison looked at him with wide eyes, popping up on her elbows. "I'm not pouting, I swear!"

Zed raised an eyebrow. "I know you were pouting, Addison," he said. "You know that means."

Addison pouted. "Zeddy," she whined. She batted her eyes innocently, a stark contrast to her complete nudity. She always knew how to get him to cave.

"I'm gonna finger you, you can't stop me," he warned. "I bet, I can even squeeze my whole hand in."

She gaped at him. "I'm _not_ loose! I happen to pride myself on my very intact vagina."

Zed chuckled. "Oh, I know," he said. "But, I also happen to know that I've been eating you out for like, an hour."

"An _hour_?"

"You came, like, four times."

"How the fuck did I not wake up?"

He shrugged, a knowing smile on his face. "Someone must've really tired you out last night. Had you screaming. Definitely getting a noise complaint."

Addison wrinkled her nose. "You're so mean to me," she complained half heartedly.

Zed ignored her, bringing his head back down between her legs. "You're very whiny today, Addison," he pointed out. "Someone oughta shut you up."

He pushed two fingers into her pussy, pulling a gasp from her lips. "Holy fuck," she moaned, falling back in his bed. "I love it when you do that."

Zed just chuckled. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her inner thigh, the slick taste of sweat and cum flooding his taste buds. He could eat her all day, ruining his bed so much even his mattress would have cum stains. Turning her brain to absolute goo with how often it would get flooded with pleasure.

He curled his fingers, letting them drag against her slick, tight walls. Addison whimpered. She pulled up her knee, opening her legs more for him. She was already wet and horny, her pussy dripping around his fingers. He slipped in a third finger without much trouble, pumping her tight cunt at a lazy pace that had her moaning softly above him.

Her fingers curled in his hair, directing him toward her pussy and dragging his tongue further along her thigh. He drank her juices that leaked around his fingers and she moaned appreciatively, pulling at his hair.

"Ready for more?"

"Yeah," she managed to say. "Zed…Zed, do you have more lube? Just in case?"

"Of course."

He withdrew his fingers and rubbed his pinkie between her dripping center, coating it in her juices. "Zed," she whimpered, thrusting against his small ministrations. He just grinned to himself.

He spread her legs apart further. He folded his fingers together in what some might call a duck mouth, pushing them together as tightly as possible, then slowly began pushing them into her wet, sucking hole. "Oh my god," she whimpered, his fingers slowly stretching her out. Her nails clawed at his scalp; he watched his fingers slide in, slow, steady, Addison breathing heavy.

He stopped just past his second knuckle and pulled out. He pushed back in a little more insistently, the ludicrous squelching of her cunt sucking his fingers in making his mouth water. Zed lifted off his free hand, fumbling around the bed for the bottle of lube he'd tossed on there when he first woke up. He popped the cap off and squeezed a generous amount on the parts of his hand that were left out of her pussy.

"I'm gonna go to…the last knuckle, okay?"

"Mhm," she mumbled.

"Tell me to stop," he reminded her, already pushing in further.

Addison moaned, loud and hard. Her fingers left his hair, and when he looked up, she had his pillow over her face, her moans muffled but loud. Her hips twitched, involuntarily squirming as he pushed into his third knuckle.

"There you go Baby," he muttered. "I'll just leave it like this for a bit, okay?"

"Mhm."

Her pussy spazzed around his fingers, her breathing coming out hot and heavy. Zed lifted his lips to her clit, nipping it slow and sweet like candy. Addison cried out, shaking and cumming hard. He pressed delicate kisses around her twitching cunt as she came down from her high, chuckling to himself.

"You still having fun, Adds?"

She pulled the pillow away and nodded. "Ye-yeah."

"You sure?"

"Mhm, yeah," she mumbled. "Fucking fist me already."

Zed chuckled, shaking his head. "Just be patient, I don't wanna hurt you," he said.

"Can…can you move your fingers aro—_Ow_, shit."

Zed stopped and looked up at her. "Slower?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

He rotated his fingers in a slow circle and she whined appreciatively, grabbing for his pillow again and muttering, "Yeah, just like that."

He turned his fingers, slow and steady, making her moan loudly into his pillow. He twisted his fingers for a while, small, side to side motions that had her panting and moaning. Her juices leaked around his fingers. He could feel her cunt pulling around his fingers and she slowly climbed back to orgasm.

"Addison," he called. "I'm gonna try something a little new, okay?"

She said something he didn't catch. Her curled his fingers, ever so slightly, and Addison cried out, shaking. The pillow fell off to the side and she grabbed his hair again, holding on tight as he finger fucked her, slow and hard.

"Zed, Ze-Zed," she whimpered. "Oh god, oh fuck, _oh_…"

She mumbled nonsensical words. Zed kept thrusting and turning his fingers in her pussy, watching with slight amazement as she came completely undone by him. "_Hrngh_…Cum. Cumming—_cumming_!" she cried out, her whole body shaking, cunt spazzing and twitched hard around his fingers, her juices flowing freely, spraying his sheets and face.

Holy _shit_. Did she just…holy _shit_.

Slowly, he pulled his hand from her pussy, lifting his eyes to her face and staring at her in shock.

She panted, slowly catching her breath, clearly exhausted. When she opened her eyes, she was confused to see him staring at her and not between her legs.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you…what's all over your face?"

"You just squirted."

"Wh…what? That's not a real thing."

"Addison, I just watched you squirt—_all over my face_. I'm pretty fucking sure it's real."

She blinked slowly. "R-really?"

Zed laughed. "Hell yeah, it was really hot."

And then she laughed, a little, tired chuckle. "I'm sorry, I've never, uh, done that…"

Zed made a show of licking his lips as he moved up to her face. "Very sexy, I hope you do it more," he whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded and he kissed her hard. Addison moaned, pulling back with a cheeky smile. "Oh my god, I kinda…oh my god, is this how it feels when we make out after I blow you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I kinda love it." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

It only lasted a few minutes, before Addison dramatically licked his cheek, giggling. "I mean, it tastes weird, but like…"

"You fucking squirted," he said. He rolled off of her, way too giddy and happy, and laid beside her. "It was fucking awesome. The whole thing—I almost had my whole hand in there. And—you _squirted_!"

Addison giggled, turning to face him, curling against his side with a leg thrown over his. She reached for his hard dick, stroking him slowly. "It was so hot," he said again. "Kinda wish we got it for the good ole archives."

Addison laughed for a moment, then froze. "_Shit_!" she shrieked. "Zed! We have _so much porn_ in our messages."

"Uh, yeah?"

"My parents are going to go through my phone," she said. "They're gonna kill me if they see that! They're going to murder you! Oh my god, we're so fucked!"

Zed winced, "Okay, stop shouting and please let go of my dick."

"Sorry."

"And-and we're not! We can delete the texts, easy peasy."

She nodded slowly. "Ye-yeah. Easy peasy." She swallowed thickly. "But…but then we won't have any texts. We talk about sex a lot, and-and—shit, they'll know, they'll know!"

Zed places a hand on her shoulder. "They won't, Addison," he told her. "We'll think of something."

"But—"

"No, we'll think of something," he assured her. "I—I might have an idea."

* * *

Across campus, Madison Hall, third floor. Zed knocked insistently, purposely annoying his best friend and her roommates until he heard her call, "I'm coming, dick!"

He grinned, glancing down at Addison who gave him a worried smile. The door opened and his grumpy, green haired best friend glared up at him. "What the fuck is your problem, Asshole," she ranted. "You don't call me for weeks and have the nerve to beg for a favor. Go away!"

"Nice to see you too, E," Zed greeted. "Let us in."

Eliza's eyebrows perked up at the mention of 'us.' Her eyes fitted to Addison beside him, shock clear on her face. "Who's the chick?" Eliza asked.

"Can we come inside or not? It's kind of an emergency."

"Fine, fine."

Eliza walked back in, letting them follow her back to her room. She took up residence on her bed, kicking aside some notebooks and pushing her laptop away. Zed pointed Addison to the only other chair at the desk, closing the door and leaning back against it. Addison went, albeit stiffly, and slowly sat, wincing.

"Addison, meet my friend Eliza," Zed said. "Eliza, this is Addison."

"Hello Addison," Eliza said slowly. "Why are you both here?" Her face crinkled in disgust. "It better not be some weird lesbian shit Zed or I swear to god I'll kill you."

"What! No!"

Eliza relaxed, then looked between the two expectantly. "Okay, so we—me and Addison—have been fucking for a while," Zed said. "And it was all going really great, but her cousin—cheer captain—found out and to keep us both out of trouble we lied and said we were dating."

"Lying is good," Eliza said sarcastically.

"Her cousin told her parents, who are now insisting on meeting me," Zed said. "Which is all fine and good. But…they're gonna go through her phone when we get there—"

Eliza fixed Addison a confused look. "Aren't you, like, nineteen? And your parents check your phone?"

"They pay for it, they can see it. It's a dumb rule, I know. But that's not the point."

"Yeah," Zed agreed. "The point is that they will definitely kill me when they see our less than user friendly messages."

"Oh."

"I just need like, my entire phone cleared by tonight," Addison interjected. "And, hopefully, if you can, make some fake, not dirty messages between us? Unless that's too much to ask."

"Addison, Sweetheart, I've been making fake texts since I was thirteen. I got this." Eliza grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief. "And, if you want, come back here tomorrow and I'll put your real texts back."

"Really?"

Eliza nodded. "Yeah. Toss it this way."

Addison grinned and tossed her phone onto the bed. She gave Eliza her password and Eliza set to work, doing some lame computer stuff that Zed didn't care about.

He just focused on the blonde who twisted around in the chair to look up at him with a wide smile. "Maybe this can really work!" she beamed. He pushed off the door and leaned down to connect their lips. She was surprised but Zed pulled back before either could think about it too much.

"Of course it'll work! Eliza's the best with fooling parents on the electronics front and I know just how to win over any adult." he stated proudly. Addison scoffed.

"We're about to put your cocky words to the test 'cause you've never met anyone like my parents before," she said, mood down shifting just at the mention of her parents.

Zed slid around the side of the chair until he was directly in front of her, kneeling down to be at eye level with the beauty. "We're gonna make this work, Addy. Just trust me," he whispered low enough the Eliza wouldn't hear, even if she wasn't completely engrossed in wiping the cell phone in front of her.

Addison's face softened. "I do trust you," she said. Zed's face broke out in a smile that quickly dropped.

Eliza shrieked, pushing her computer away and covering her face. "Holy shit I just saw dick! Oh shit!" she screamed. "Oh my god. _Why didn't you warn me?!_"

Zed's eyes went wide and he ran across the room, looking at her screen. "Oh shit sorry!" he exclaimed. His eyes scanned for the minimize button and he fiddled with the mouse. The picture started moving and, yep, it was that great, _great_ video from the gym.

She peaked through her fingers and squeaked—literally squealed, a high strange sound she'd _never_ made before. "It's a video it's a fucking video oh my god oh my god. _Zed!_"

"I'm trying!" He managed to hit pause and minimize all at once, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's stopped and it's small," he told Eliza.

She dropped her hands from her face and glared at him. "You didn't tell me there were _videos of you fucking_!"

"I forgot!" he cried defensively. "Oh, but…" He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle. "There's more. Like, a lot. Not necessarily videos but…" The heat spread over his cheeks and he looked away. "You will see a lot more of me than you ever wanted to see."

Eliza swallowed audibly. "Zed."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna need a break from this friendship for a bit."

He nodded. "Yeah I…totally understand."

"I should charge you. Five bucks for every nude I see. It'll help fund the therapy I'll need." Zed glanced at her, a shaky chuckle breaking free, shaking his head.

"I'll go broke before you get through all the messages."

Eliza groaned, laying back against her bed. "You're lucky I love you," she grumbled.

Zed chuckled, going back and sitting on the floor in front of Addison. She had her knees drawn up and her face buried in her hands, her skin pink and red, hair fanning around her face.

"This is so embarrassing," she muttered. Zed tilted his head. They had literally fucked in public twice in one day. The things that embarrassed her were _so_ strange.

He tapped her knees and gently tugged her down until she had crawled in his lap, curling against him. "It's just Eliza. You don't need to feel embarrassed Addy." he assured.

The techie made an offended noise from across the room but her eyes stayed glued to the screen and fingers never stopped tapping the keys of her laptop.

"'Just Eliza' he says. 'You're my best friend' he says." She grumbled. "Geez I'm never doing anything for you _ever_ again."

Both Zed and Addison laughed, the mood of the room lightened.

"We're so fucked." Addison managed through her laughter. Zed sighed, though the smile is still lighting up his face.

"Maybe, but at least we're fucked together!" He joked. The puking noise Eliza made instantly made the two burst into laughter once again. When they settled down, Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" She whispered just for him. He smiled his wide dazzling smile as he looked in her eyes.

The air was thick between them. He shouldn't want to kiss her so badly. She was just grateful he was willing to pretend to be her boyfriend so her parents wouldn't force her to move back home. Definitely not being flirty with him. Definitely not.

"And done!" Eliza announced, causing the two to separate enough to look over at her triumphant smile. "So Blondie, anything else incriminating you want cleared before I disconnect?" She asked.

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could you go through my friend Bree's messages? I... may tell her some of the spicy details. She is my best friend after all." Addison blushed. Zed chuckled and grabbed her hand for a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Easy. Do you want the dirty details just removed? Or changed? Either way is pretty simple." Eliza offered.

"Can you just make them sound, oh I don't know, like I'm, in love with him? Like how girls gush about their new boyfriends?" She quickly covered the phrase.

Zed's face heated up, his heart pounding from hearing her say that. He needed to calm down. She was most definitely not in love with him. She needed the cover up. _They are fuckbuddies_. _Nothing more_.

Eliza hummed and got to work. Only a few minutes later, a few minutes of awkward silence between the two of them mind you, Eliza finished up. She let Addison check over her work, earning a big hug from the cheerleader that she, oddly enough, didn't really mind from how much she seemed to appreciate her.

Even if she'd seen way more of her and her friend than she'd have liked.


	7. Under the Table

**#6: UNDER THE TABLE**

"Sit." Addison commanded, pointing at her bed. He shuffled over, dropping down on the mattress where, for the first time, they weren't fucking. She followed him, wrapping the pink velvet sash around his neck.

"You have to look perfect," she scolded and she went about tying his bow tie. "Everyone there is fucking perfect. You wanna impress? Conform."

"My hair is currently bright green."

"But that's for football! You need to look perfect, act perfect, and be perfect. If your tie is a mess they'll know it's all fake. They'll see right through you!"

Zed grunted when she choked him momentarily, hands circling her wrists. "Geez, Addy, don't kill me," he grumbled.

"Sorry I just—very, _very_ stressed."

Zed watched her mutter something under her breath, folding and knotting his tie like a pro. His hands lingered on her wrists and she finished, leaving her hands around his neck.

"This is gonna work, don't stress about it," he whispered. "We'll trick your parents, then we'll do a victory lap. I mean fuck. A victory fuck."

She snorted. "You're crazy, man, but if we pull this off then I can guarantee that one of us will be out of a mattress."

"You, 'cause you don't share a room with someone."

She nodded, smiling. "That works. Yeah." She was still nervous, still biting her lip and playing with her fingers. Nerves would give them away in a heartbeat. Then she'd be gone and his life could be over and—neither of them needed that.

"Addy, you gotta relax," Zed told her.

"I can't. I don't want to, like, have to leave…cheer and school and Bree and you. Fuck, if this doesn't work—"

"It's gonna work," Zed assured her. "It has to. But, it _won't _if you're nervous and shaking and give it away."

She pouted. "I can't help it!"

"Well…" He trailed his hands up her arms, pulling her attention. "What if I could get your mind off of it?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't ruin my makeup, or smell like sex. Plus I'll go right back to thinking about it once we're done."

"Not like that," he said. She raised a curious eyebrow. "So, I got you a little gift. That I was going to show you tonight, for class tomorrow. It's a little thing I was thinking we could try out. And, it could keep your mind off of your parents—"

"What is it?"

"It's a vibrator," he explained. "That…has a remote. It's a remote control vibrator. Then tonight, you'll get little itty bits of pleasure, and when I see you're starting to freak out, just amp it up a bit, get your mind off of your parents. If you want."

"A…vibrator?"

Zed nodded. "I won't, like torture you with it, I swear. But, a little pleasure will get you to relax, I think." He paused. "You can always say no, too."

"No," she said. "This might be the last time I get to see you. Let's do this."

* * *

They hadn't even pulled out of the dorm lot. Addison was pulling on the end of her pretty, dusty pink skirt, her legs bouncing. Zed rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote from the cup holder. Addison jumped at his movement, eyes darting to his face. They stared at each other for a solid three seconds. Zed presses the first button and Addison's eyes widened, her body jolting at the sudden, slow, and soft vibrations.

"Okay, good distraction," she muttered. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned back against her seat. "Really good."

Zed chuckled and put it in the cup holder, starting the engine. "You're not gonna turn it off?" Addison asked.

"No."

* * *

"Zed, _Zed_," Addison whined. "Slow down. Speedometers everywhere."

Zed glanced at her, entertained. They had gotten on the highway and Zed had upped the vibrator to its second setting. And, to make it all the more torturous, he'd told her she couldn't touch herself. He was fairly sure she didn't want him to slow down driving but wanted him to slow down the vibrator.

He reached into the cup holder and picked up the remote, ghosting his thumb over the first button. Addison let out a little whimper and Zed couldn't help but smirk. He was tempted to put it up instead of down, taking it up to four or maybe even five. But she didn't deserve that. Not yet at least.

"I didn't think your perfect town really needed cops," he teased.

"Oh, they're just looking for speeding hoodlums like you."

"You're saying way too many words to have a vibrator sitting in your pussy."

"It's not…unbearable."

Zed raised an eyebrow. Maybe she did deserve it. His thumb jumped to the 4, pressing down on it. Addison squeaked, jumping in her seat. She pressed her knees together and squeezed her eyes shut, bouncing in her seat. "_Zed_…_Zed_," she moaned. "Pl-please. I-I didn't—Oh fuck." She gripped his arm and the door handle.

Zed glanced at the GPS, making sure they were still at least ten minutes out. He glanced at Addison, grinning to himself, then sped it up to six. She shrieked, her nails digging into his arm, followed by a string of curses.

"Stopstopstopstop. _Peaches!_ Fuck!"

Zed turned it off and glanced at her worriedly. He'd nearly forgotten their safe word, neither of them ever used it. But now she was and he fucked up. Her face was all red and she was even sweating a little. Her grip on his arm hadn't let up but he deserved it. "Sorry," he said. "I wasn't gonna but I just—sorry."

"I'm good," she breathed. "I'm—fuck. That was just—l…"

"I won't play around at dinner," he promised.

She hummed, slumping back in her chair. "I need to cum," she muttered.

"We're almost at your parents'," Zed pointed out.

"I know," she whined. "I need to calm down. I really want your dick."

Zed forced his gaze to the road, humming in response. Think happy, non-sexual thoughts. He couldn't show up with an erection to meet her parents. "Later," he promised her.

"We're gonna get there and I'm gonna sneak off to the bathroom and masturbate," she told him.

"Did you know," he said suddenly, trying to change the topic rapidly. "I have a little sister. Yeah, she's turning thirteen next week, and for her birthday, I sent her a giant cut out of me since I can't be home."

Addison laughed, sitting up. "Okay? That was random."

"You know, just missing my family and shit," he lied. "You know she has green hair too."

"I thought it was a football thing?"

Zed smiled. "She's a big fan. I wish she could come to some of my games. She'd go wild—she loves cheer more than anything too, so she'd definitely love you."

"Why are we talking about your little sister?"

"Because we are…here." Zed paused, pulling into the driveway of the two-story house that was nearly identical to every house in the cul-de-sac. They all had cut lawns and potted flowers and little beamers or whatever the hell that car was called. It was creepily perfect.

Addison sighed. "Home sweet home," she muttered. She looked at him and forced a smile. "You ready? You can still run away."

"I already bought the flowers."

Addison giggled. Zed shut off the engine and jumped out of the car, running around the front and pulling open Addison's door. She laughed more. "You're such a dork," she said, letting him help her out of the car.

He just rolled his eyes, reaching into the backseat and grabbing the bouquet of pink tulips Addison had specified he got for her mom. He also slipped his remote into the pocket of his slacks, then shut the door.

Addison was waiting for him and took his hand, the two of them walking up the porch steps. Zed locked his car while Addison knocked, the sound rattling his every nerve. He was actually doing this. He was pretending to be Addison's boyfriend and he was going to meet her parents. Shit fuck.

The door opened, giving him no time to truly panic. Addison's parents stood in the doorway; her mother, Mayor Missy Davis—dressed in a similar pink to what Zed and Addison were wearing, blonde hair curling around her shoulders—smiled at them, though her father, also in a pink suit, his badge visible, gave them a thin-lipped frown.

"Addison! Sweetie! It's so good to see you!" her mother exclaimed, smiling brightly at her daughter.

Addison smiled too. "Hi Mom," she greeted. "Hi Daddy. This—" she motioned beside her, "is Zed. My boyfriend."

They turned their eyes on him and Zed smiled. He held out the flowers toward Addison's mother. "These are for you, Mayor Davis. It's very nice to meet you." Zed said.

She gasped and took the flowers from him. "Oh these are lovely, Zed," she said. "But it's actually Mayor Wells."

"Because strong independent women don't need to take their husband's last names," Addison recited with a forced smile.

Zed forced down his surprise and fear, keeping up his smile. That was all super weird, like how they were all wearing the same awful shade of pink that didn't compliment his green hair _at all_.

"Well, Mayor _Wells_, it's still nice to meet you," he said. He turned his smile to Addison's father who was still glowering at him. "And you too, Sir."

Dale held out a hand that Zed shook, the same way he did with his coaches and recruiters. A strong, firm shake. "Dale Davis, Chief of police," Dale introduced. "Good to meet you, Son."

Zed grinned and let go of his hand. "Come in, it's freezing out there," Mayor Missy said, stepping to the side to let them step in. Addison led Zed inside.

Zed felt her parents' eyes on him as they closed the door. "Your pants…is this a new style?" Mayor Missy inquired.

Zed chuckled, turning around to them. "No, it's just a little tough getting pants to fit the waist and the leg. The pains of being six-four."

Addison's hands snaked around his waist. "It looks very cute though," she said with a smile, a very flirty smile that had his heart racing. It was just an act, though. He just needed to keep reminding himself that.

He smiled at her, ducking his head down and planting a kiss to the top of her head. Addison looked at her parents and asked, "Is dinner ready?"

"In just a few," Mayor Missy said.

"I'll give Zed a tour while we wait," Addison offered before she could get roped into anything. "Come on."

She pulled him to the staircase and walked ahead of him. She muttered something under her breath, dragging him up the stairs and away from her parents. Once they were on the second floor, she rushed down the hallway to the end, pushing open a large white door and slipping inside.

"Oh god," she muttered, quietly shutting the door. She leaned back against it and breathed. "That was—I wanna go home."

Zed raised an eyebrow. "I thought it went well."

"It went _too_ well!"

Zed laughed. "You stress too much, Addison. Everything will be fine!"

She looked up at him and pouted. Zed stepped toward her and pulled her into his chest. She sighed and nuzzled into him. "We've got this, Addison," he told her. "Just trust me."

She nodded and lifted her head. "Yes. Okay." Then she stared, as if waiting for Zed to say something. After a silent few seconds, she glanced back towards the door just as it was opening, her mother popping a head in.

"Hi again," Mayor Missy chirped. "Just wanted to let you two know dinner is ready in two."

"Yes Mom," Addison said. "We'll be down in a minute. I was just showing Zeddy my first place award for the national cheer championship."

Zed raised an eyebrow, glancing around the room. The room was lined with awards and pictures—it was actually a trophy room. How about that?

"Oh which one?" Mayor Missy asked.

"Two thousand and eight, the first one," Addison said. Zed furrowed his brows. She had to be, like, eight then. And that was her _first _national cheer championship.

Mayor Missy looked at Zed and smiled. "That's a good one. We'll show you the video after dinner."

Zed gave her a smile. "I look forward to it."

Mayor Missy giggled and left, closing the door. Addison wiggled out of his arms and sighed, straightening her skirt. "If we don't go now, my dad will come up and be much less polite," she told him.

Zed nodded. "Okay, just—you won your first cheer championship when you were eight."

"I was seven," Addison corrected. "It was January. And it's still a team sport."

"Still that's…wow."

Addison gave him a tired smile. She stood on her toes and leaned toward his ear, whispering, "You should turn on the vibrator, I could really use it."

Zed chuckled and reached into his pocket. Addison giggled and grabbed the door handle, opening it for them while he put it on its lowest setting. She grinned back at him, grabbing his hand and leading him back down the stairs.

* * *

Zed had turned it off the second they got to the table. Her parents sat on one side while he and Addison sat on the other. Mayor Missy first served salad. They didn't talk about anything of substance, just where Zed was from and what classes he took, how football is going, if he thinks the team will do any good past their seasonal games. When Mayor Missy served up the main course—mixed rice and veggies and some meat that was juicy and delicious—and they had eaten a good quarter of the food, the questions started coming in.

"So," Missy asked. "How did this all happen? I want all the juicy details."

Zed bit his lip to keep from laughing. She _didn't _want them, at least the real juicy details.

"We just had a lot of classes together," Zed answered. "We started having study dates in the library—working on essays together and doing math proofs. And then, well, we just kinda clicked."

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Addison pause with her fork halfway to her mouth, pink dusting her cheeks. It was probably just from the vibrator sitting stationary in her pussy, her soaked panties sending dirty thoughts through her mind. It most definitely wasn't because he was shamelessly flirting with his fake girlfriend.

Zed smiled though, reaching under the table and linking their fingers together, resting it between their plates. "It was kind of like magic, honestly," he went on. "She's amazing."

She blushed harder, ducking her head down. "Zed," she whispered, unsure of what to say. Her eyes darted to his face, blue orbs looking at him through thick lashes. His breath caught in his throat because _holy fuck_, that was sexier and more beautiful than any look she'd ever given him. _Ever_.

Missy's voice broke through Zed's heartstopping moment. "How very sweet," she gushed. Zed nodded, pulling his eyes from Addison. Was that…a moment? Like, a romantic moment? No, it couldn't have been. Fuckbuddies didn't have romantic moments.

"What was your first date like?" Missy asked.

"We went on a picnic," Addison said with a smile. "It was very cute and sweet. He took me to the quad, and the sun was setting. And he made the _best_ grilled cheese."

Zed laughed. "You're too nice, Addy."

Dale grunted and Zed glanced at him. He looked angry, like he was going to put Zed through a ringer. He probably was.

"Is that all he's good at, Dear?"

That was definitely an underhanded way of asking if they were fucking, right? What else could it mean? What else did he want to know?

Addison smiled at her father. "He's practically amazing at everything, Daddy," she gushed. "He makes me dinner, we do homework together. And he's amazing on the football field."

"Addy, I'm not—"

Missy interrupted him before he could even try to be humble. "You never did tell us what position you play."

"He's all over the field," Addison answered. "Offense, defense, the works."

Both her parents looked at him in shock and he chuckled nervously. "Not all over," he said. "I can play any position, but I mostly stick to fullback, or running back. Sometimes I'll go in as a quarterback, but that's rare."

"He's the only sophomore that gets so much playing time," Addison added.

Her parents raised an eyebrow at him and he just blushed and nodded. "It's not a big deal—"

"It's huge," Addison gushed. "They don't call you the Zombie for nothing."

"Well you're an amazing athlete too," he countered. "Beyond amazing, phenomenal. I had no idea you'd been cheering for so long."

Addison giggled and elbowed him. "Seriously, Addy," he went on. "You're amazing."

He couldn't help himself and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Like a boyfriend would do.

"You said you have a game this week?" Missy asked.

Zed turned his attention back to her parents and nodded. "On Friday, yeah."

"Well we shouldn't keep you two very long then," Missy said, a playful smile on her lips. "Wouldn't want you to be too exhausted for practice tomorrow."

Addison smiled at them tightly, her grip on his hand tensing ever so slightly. "Of course not," she agreed.

Everything had gotten tense, out of nowhere. Missy and Dale both watching them with such forced smiles. There had to be something he was missing, some weird family thing he didn't quite understand.

Addison released his hand and pushed her plate forward, just before her mother said, "I noticed your top is a tiny bit tight. You might want to skip out on the mashed potatoes."

Zed's brows jumped in surprise. That was…kind of rude right? Addison blushed and stiffened, her eyes falling to the edge of the table, and yeah, it was definitely rude. But she just whispered, "Of course, Mom," as if it were all fine.

"So, Zed," Dale said, pulling his attention away from the ladies. "How long have you been playing football?"

"Oh, since I was like…ten, maybe?" Zed answered. "My friend found an old ball that we got into throwing around."

Dale said something, definitely about football that Zed barely heard. Missy was whispering to Addison, and the next second Addison stood and left the table, rushing off somewhere else. He watched her leave, his eyebrows twisting with worry.

"Addison…?"

Zed looked back at her parents, who had just shrugged it off. Was this normal? Her parents being so openly rude and her just…taking it?

"I'll be right back," he muttered, standing and leaving the table in a hurry.

He went where Addison had, walking through the door and into the kitchen. The door swung shut and Addison looked up from where she was leaning against the counter. She watched him cross the room until he was standing directly in front of her.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered.

She looked up at him and nodded, trying for a smile that he just knew was fake. He sighed. There was no way she'd be honest with him. He was just some guy in her building that she was fucking, who was pretending to be her boyfriend for her rude ass parents. So why did that make his chest hurt?

"It's fine," she told him. "Just gonna…" She looked away from him, her fingers fidgeting. "It's fine, really Zed."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not fine, Addison," he argued. "She was so rude to you."

"She's just looking out for me," she explained. "It's not their fault. I'm a flyer, and it's kinda hard on the bases if I'm…" She rubbed her arm and muttered, "heavy."

"What? Addison, you're not—"

She looked up at him and whispered, "It's not as simple as you think, okay? You need to be big and strong to play football. I need to be small and light otherwise I—I can't cheer." She took a shaky breath that had Zed frowning; she was edging closer and closer to panic, and he wasn't quite sure why or what he could do. "Bucky will bench me, my parents will cut me off, I-I'll be a disgrace and—" Her voice cracked, her eyes falling to the ground. "it's just _really_ important to me to not be so fucking fat, okay?"

Addison looked up at him again, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Please just leave me alone and charm the crap out of them so we can leave. _Please_."

Neither of them move for several seconds. Addison's eyes plead with him, beg him to just leave so she can be at peace. But for the first time, he saw her, really saw her for who she was. A model of perfection, a fresh coat of paint on the outside, cracks and chips on the inside, slowly breaking down. How had he not noticed? How had he missed the signs this whole time?

Zed wrapped his arms around her slowly, pulling her into his chest while sandwiching her between him and the counter. His cheek rested on top of her hair. Ever so slowly, her hands clenched his shirt, her head nestling into him. And she cried, soft sniffles and barely heard sobs that hit his ears at full force because it was _Addison _and she was _crying_.

"I'm sorry," she quietly cried.

His chest _ached_, and he held her, trying to give her some sense of security, _something_. He wanted to tell her it was okay, but he knew it wasn't. None of what happened just then was okay. How many times had it happened throughout her life?

"I-I'm such a mess. I'm so sorry," she cried.

He paused, his stomach turning in the worst way possible. She was the furthest thing from a mess. She deserved better than her horrible parents, her nosy cousin, all of it. She was…perfect.

Zed pulled away from her, gently, then lifted her chin so she could look up at him. "No you're not," he stated firmly. "You're…beautiful and strong and amazing and—and absolutely perfect. And anyone who thinks differently is an absolute idiot."

"Zed…"

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"We can't ditch, they'll know something's up."

Zed pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You go get cleaned up, okay? I'll worry about the excuse."

She nodded, still unsure, but left the kitchen, heading to the bathroom. Zed pulled out his phone, sending a quick, desperate text to Eliza, then went back out to the dining room with a forced smile on his face. He retook his seat like nothing had happened, pushing down the anger that bubbles up when her parents both smiled at him.

"Is everything alright?" Missy asked, as if she hadn't just shit-talked her own daughter.

"Everything's fine," he lied. "Just…helping Addison. Or, well, offering my help, though we all know she doesn't need it."

He didn't even really understand what he was saying, but her parents laughed like he'd pointed out some running joke, so he went along with him.

"If our Addy is anything, it's tough as nails," Missy said lightly. "Doesn't let anyone get her down."

"That's not true," he blurted, to both their surprise and his. He kept talking, even though he probably shouldn't have. "I mean, yeah, she's…independent and strong. But she's still a person, you know. With feelings and sh…stuff." He trailed off, internally wincing.

Her parents stared at him, stunned. He kept rambling though, trying to explain himself, and not offend them, which, in hindsight, was a very bad idea.

"I mean, there have been times, like, when I'll be talking to my sister for example. Who's like, insanely sarcastic and really quick with comebacks. And we'll just be going back and forth like it's nobody's business. But like, I might say something that I don't think is any harm but it actually is. And I didn't mean to hurt her, because I love her, I'd never wanted to make my sister cry—"

"Ooh!" both her parents said, hit with sudden realization Zed didn't understand.

Missy grinned, leaning forward on her hands. "I get what you're saying."

He didn't even get what he was saying. "You do?"

"Of course," she said. "You're in love with Addison—" Zed choked on their air, his eyes widening with surprise— "and you're afraid something you did might hurt her. But Zed, you're a sweet guy, I'm sure there's nothing you could've done to make her upset."

He didn't know what he had said or what he was trying to say, but it definitely _wasn't that_. He wasn't in love with her, he was just her friend. Who was pretending to date her to save both their asses. Love did not factor into that equation.

"I'm not—Why would you—I don't—"

"Addison is a very forgiving girl," Missy told him, completely ignoring his protests. "And she clearly loves you a lot."

Zed blushed. There was no way he was getting out of this now. He was too far into the misunderstanding.

"And, I hate to admit it, you're a good kid," Dale added.

Missy nodded in agreement with her husband. Zed just winced, wanting to slide down in his chair and disappear. He may have accidentally developed feelings for her, that was true. But he wouldn't go as far to say he was in love with her.

"Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll be very understanding," Missy said.

The kitchen door opened again and Addison walked back in, frowning at the people at the table. Zed blushed more, sinking lower in his chair, wanting to crawl in a hole and vanish.

"What's going on?" Addison asked as she retook her seat.

"Nothing!" Zed said, too quickly.

Addison's eyebrows jumped in surprise. She spared her parents a worried glance but kept her focus on Zed—even though he _really _wished she wouldn't. Her brows furrowed, turning down in a silent question.

His phone started ringing before he could bullshit an answer, both of them jumping at the sudden noise. Zed fumbled with his phone, fishing it out of his pocket—and, because everything had to go wrong all at once, he accidentally turned on the vibrator.

Addison jumped and squeaked. He practically heard it humming; sweat beaded at his forehead because her parents _had to know_. "Shit," he muttered, stumbling to grab the remote and answer his phone, both falling from his pocket and hitting the floor.

Addison jumped in her seat. "Zed," she warned, her voice coming out in a strangled moan.

"Sorry, sorry," he stuttered.

Eliza's name flashed on his screen. He reached for his phone, for the remote, for whatever he could grab, really. He bumped his head against the edge of the table and cursed again.

"Holy _fu-u-uck_…" she moaned quietly.

One of her parents asked, "Is everything okay?" but Zed couldn't focus on who.

He slid from his chair—or maybe he fell, he wasn't sure at that point—and grabbed both the remote and his phone. Addison's leg was bouncing and he swore he could hear the vibrator against the cushion of her chair. He fumbled for a second, then managed to turn it off, letting out a breath.

They were probably caught, exposed, their whole plan ruined.

His phone went silent and he cursed under his breath. He popped up from the floor, huffing. He gave her parents an apologetic smile. "Uh, sorry," he said. "I just—my friend was calling and she doesn't really call unless it's an emergency so I'm just—I'll just call her back."

Missy and Dale shared a look. "Um, okay?"

Before Zed could even call her back, she called again. He got back in his seat and answered immediately, letting out a sigh. "Hello?" He got up, walking over to the corner.

"_Thanks for not answering me, Jackass,_" she complained. "_Why do I keep trying to help you?_"

He bit back a grin. Sarcasm wasn't part of the plan, no matter how much he loved riffing with her. "Is everything alright?"

"_No everything is not alright, asshole. You need to get back to campus you big idiot._"

"What's up?"

Eliza huffed over the line. "_Gotta do all the work_," she grumbled. He rolled his eyes. She had to say something that sounded urgent, even though she was probably sitting on her bed, eating. Phones were a lot louder than people thought and if there wasn't some sort of urgency, the plan would fall through. "_You gotta come back to campus right now I'm…locked out. Or something._"

"I'm kind of at dinner…"

"I'm _locked out. Hurry up_."

She hung up on him and he pretended to be frustrated and annoyed. He turned back to them, giving an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but we have to head back to campus," Zed said.

Missy frowned. "Oh is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just, my friend got locked out and I have her spare key. So sorry to have to leave early."

The less they knew the better. Addison looked visibly relieved (though she was adorably red all over). Her parents tried to convince them to stay just a little bit longer, and for the next few minutes, there was a lot of back and forth. Until Zed was gently, subtly pulling Addison toward the door, adamant that they got out of there.

* * *

Zed and Addison sat in a fast-food burger place just ten minutes outside of Seabrook. They were sitting right next to each other in a booth, brown paper bags filled with junk in front of them. Neither had touched their food yet. It was a little after ten at night, yet it felt later. They leaned into each other, tired and blissful all at once, as if the night hadn't been a complete disaster.

"I mean, at least your parents liked me," Zed offered after a long time of silence.

Addison scoffed from where her head was resting on his arm. "And then you fucking turned on the vibrator."

"On accident," he reminded her.

She chuckled dryly. "Still, pretty crappy ending to an almost alright evening."

"I had fun," he said cheekily. "I got to spend the whole day with you. We don't really hang out that often."

"We hang out sometimes," she argued. "Like at the carnival. I mean, we went there to screw on the Ferris wheel and ended up just hanging out all night."

Zed laughed, shaking his head. "That was literally last night. I mean, we've been friends for like, a month now."

"With benefits."

"Yeah, and all we do is the benefits, not the friends stuff." He lifted his head to look at her. "We gotta do more friends things. I mean, you're insanely fun to hang out with!"

Addison giggled, shaking her head. "I'm really not, but fine, whatever." She picked up her milkshake, taking a slow sip, then added, "But I can't guarantee we won't end up reaping those benefits."

Zed grinned. He reached into their bag of food and pulled out the two burgers, offering one to Addison, which she denied. "I'm fine with my milkshake," she told him.

"You barely ate," he argued. "I spent all day with you so I know it's true."

She shrugged, simple and innocent. "What can I say, I'm not hungry."

Zed fixed her with a look. Aside from dinner, they'd only had a slightly heavy lunch at some steak place on campus. But even then, she hadn't eaten much. And he hadn't even noticed, not until he'd heard what her mother had said. And started imagining all the other things her parents could've told her through the years.

"Come on, just like, half," he reasoned. She didn't look amused so he gave her a pout. "For your super sweet fuckbuddy?"

She softened, ever so slightly. "But I have practice tomorrow…"

"A little bit of a burger won't hurt," he pointed out. "Plus, I'd be more concerned about your ability to walk."

She frowned deeply, her cheeks flaming pink. "That's not my fault," she grumbled. Zed chuckled quietly though; she looked really adorable, turning red, blonde hair falling out of place, all angry and shit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your parents didn't notice," he assured her. She shot him a glare, which he ignored. "Speaking of, how was it?"

"Sitting at dinner with my parents while you fucked around with a vibrator?" she deadpanned. "It was _amazing_."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Adds."

She gave him a soft smile. "It was fun." She took a sip from her shake, then whispered, "What wasn't fun was almost cumming at the dinner table."

Zed laughed. "Yeah, that's my fault."

"It's fine. The milkshake will suffice as a formal apology."

"And burger."

She pouted. "But I don't want the burger."

"Just a few bites? For me?"

She sighed, taking a burger from him. "Just a few bites?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I just—I don't want you to go to bed hungry. I know you spent all day helping me and I mean, we barely even took breaks to eat anything."

Addison hummed, unwrapping the foil. "Or you're just being pushy because of my mom."

"I mean…yeah," he admitted. "I won't ask if you don't want me to. I can respect your privacy or whatever. But…it just doesn't sit right with me. Knowing that, that your mom says shit like that to you."

"It's fine," Addison grumbled. "I'm fine."

"Addison…"

"I don't wanna talk about my mom," she told him. "I just wanna…sit in a booth, eating a cheeseburger with my amazing fuckbuddy."

She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for tonight. I still can't believe you did that."

"You'd do the same for me," he told her earnestly.

"I don't think I'd torture you with a vibrator and a bunch of teasing for hours," she said cheekily. "On my already sore pussy, nonetheless."

"You gotta admit that it was pretty fun."

She hummed in agreement as she took a large bite from her burger. "Super," she said, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth.

He smirked. "The box said the battery lasts up to ten hours."

Addison swallowed, not looking at him. "Does it now?"

"Yeah." He slipped his hand into his pocket, slipping out the remote. "I could just…" He pressed the second setting and Addison jumped, turning her head to look at him.

"Zed…"

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No," she whispered. "But…you have to touch me."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're in a McDonald's."

"Then be discreet!" she whispered harshly. "Just—" She shuddered, her eyes squeezing shut. "_Please_."

Zed hummed, his eyes falling to the burger clutched tightly in her hands, ketchup oozing out of its sides. He turned it down to the first setting, she whined, and he said, "Two more bites," he told her. "Then I'll turn it back up."

She nodded, her knees pressing together. She leaned forward and took two sloppy bites, cramming her face full. Zed chuckled, grabbing for a napkin. It may not be the _best_ way to get her to eat something, but she was eating, which was a win. Plus she was going to get an overdue orgasm out of it. Win win.

She'd barely swallowed when he turned it back up to two, scooting closer to her. Addison moaned, leaning back against the chair. He placed a hand on her thigh, slowly working his way up her leg.

"Come on Addy," he whispered. He grabbed her milkshake, holding it up to her lips. "Wash it down."

"I-I'd rather swallow your cum," she whispered.

Zed wrinkled his nose and she giggled a little breathlessly. "Later," he told her. "Drink."

"I haven't even seen your dick in almost twenty four hours," she complained.

Zed's brows drew together and he gave her a confused smile. "Um, we definitely screwed in the shower this morning."

"No, I was—and still am—very sore."

"You're talking way too clearly," he said. "This milkshake cost me three whole dollars. You gotta drink, like, half, or I'll ghost you for a week."

Addison pouted, but wrapped her lips around the straw. She looked him in the eye, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking, much to the enjoyment of Zed. With his hand sneaking up her skirt and her mouth sucking on the plastic straw as if it were his dick. He kinda wanted her to suck his dick. If they weren't in a booth at McDonald's.

"Addison."

She hummed, letting some of her milkshake spill down her chin. Probably on purpose. Definitely on purpose. Either way, he was hard.

"Come on, go, get out of the booth."

She giggled, pulling off her milkshake. She slid out first and he followed, grabbing the bag that had the rest of their late night feast and following her to the door.

* * *

Zed wasn't sure exactly how long it'd been, he just knew it was _too long_ since his last blowjob.

It was the only coherent thought Zed had while she sucked him off. They hadn't even bothered to hide in the car, no. He leaned back against the passenger door in the dark corner of the parking lot, where Addison was on her knees (on his _jacket_, which he couldn't even bring himself to care about), with one of her hands massaging his balls while the other was under her skirt.

His slacks and briefs were bunched around his ankles, the remote a distant memory because Addison had taken it from him the second they had stepped into the chilly air of late fall, probably turning it up (if not all the way) the moment she had his dick in her mouth.

"Oh fuck," he panted. "So…good."

She moaned, her eyes fluttered closed. She bobbed you and down on his dick, blowing him like her life depended on it. It was sloppy and messy, with spit just about everywhere, both of them moaning out of control.

Addison was basically an expert on all things related to his dick—she knew when and how to swirl her tongue to have him breathless, exactly how to squeeze his balls to have him whimpering for more, how to get him completely undone by deepthroating him and how insanely hot it looked when her mouth was full of his dick and her face was red from the sheer effort it took to do that. How perfect it felt when she moaned around his dick, the sound sending vibrations all throughout his body.

He pulled on her hair, head falling back. "Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck, Addy!_" he cried. He felt the coil in his lower belly tighten. Addison wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, moaning as she pulled off.

"Fuck yeah," she breathed. "Come on, cum for me Baby."

She sucked the head back in her mouth, swirling her tongue around while pumping the wet length of his dick. Zed let out a strangled moan. His grip on her hair became impossibly tight, his legs shaking. Orgasm wracked his body and he let out a broken sob, his dick firing rope after rope of cum into her mouth. Addison moaned. She bobbed up and down his length slowly, dragging out his orgasm past the last rope of cum, until he was going soft in her mouth.

She pulled off his dick and he let out a whimper. She was amazing. Addison stood, pulling up his underwear and slacks as she went, helping him to get decent. Finally, she kissed his cheek then smiled at him. "Ready to go? Or do you want me to drive?"

"Nah. I got it." He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You good?"

"Yeah," she breathed. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Tonight was fun. Mostly thanks to you."

"Of course." He gave her a smile. "You've still got my vibrator?"

She smiled and nodded, holding out her hand to show him both the vibrator and the remote. "I took it out 'cause I'm…really sore." She gave a sheepish shrug, then turned and grabbed his jacket off the ground. "Now come on, drive me home."

He pushed off the car, grinning and heading around to the driver's side while Addison climbed in herself.


End file.
